


Finders Keepers

by carolelained



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolelained/pseuds/carolelained
Summary: Can Mulder overcome his hatred for Alex Krycek?





	Finders Keepers

__

Finders Keepers

By CarolelaineD

I took my jacket off as the heat became unbearable, shit it felt like today would never just come to an end. To top it off the air con had stopped working yet again, so by the time I reached the car I was soaked and it wasn't about to change either.

I threw my jacket onto the backseat ready to go to the cleaners, well that was after I wiped my forehead on it. How was any sane person expected to work in this heat, not that anyone would say I was sane to begin with.

"Mulder wouldn't it be easier to wear cheap suits for work?"

"Hey it's not my fault that I have expensive taste."

"You could always spend the extra money on your car, even if it was just to get the air con sorted out for days like this."

"Scully you know that you love me, faults and all..."

"Yeah well it's far too hot Mulder, also I'm fed up and want to know why we're here to start with?"

"Great now we sound like a married couple."

"Ha in your dreams Mulder, you're hard enough just to work with and nevermind anything else."

"Hey that's not nice Scully."

"God Mulder just tell me why we're here?"

"Look Skinner wanted us off the X files and out doing real work, also I'm not about to argue with him either."

"Well that makes a change, are you sure you're feeling well Mulder?"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean Scully?"

"That you never listen or ever do anything by the book, so why the hell start now Mulder!"

"Scully do you really have to take everything out on me..."

"Fine shut up then and get on with it."

"There's been reports of a lot of activity going on out here, someone heard screams but had no idea of the exact location."

"Mulder it's a harbour full of cargo crates, shit there must be at least five hundred out here too."

"Scully we don't have to search them all, just have a look around for anything suspicious."

"Fine, you start at the left and I'll start at the right. That way we can just meet up somewhere in the middle, then at least we'll get it done in half the time."

"Yeah, okay that sounds good Scully."

In all honesty I was actually glad to be alone, jesus you'd think Scully was the only one affected by the heat.

It felt like I'd been out here for ages now, as the day wore on the heat intensified. I made the mistake of running my hand along one of the metal containers, however I removed it really fast as it was unbearable.

In the end it took me over two hours to meet up with Scully, shit that meant it could take up to four hours to do it alone. Yeah okay I was planning to come back later alone, so far we'd found nothing unusual at all out here.

Let's just say that I had a hunch, also I'd had to stop all the workers from shipping any containers until further notice. Myself and Scully were pissed off and so were the workers, they didn't like the idea of having to stand around in this heat.

"Mulder I think we need to call it a day, it's already five now and I've had enough."

"Yeah, hang on while I just give Skinner a quick call."

"A.D Skinner speaking..."

"Sir it's me Mulder."

"How's it going out there Agent Mulder?"

"We haven't found anything unusual Sir, myself and Scully have been out here for hours too."

"Fine, you and Agent Scully can call it a day, get yourself home and report to me in the morning."

"Yeah okay Sir."

"Is there anything else Agent Mulder?"

"Yeah the workers are also pissed off too."

"Fine, inform them that they can start shipping again in the morning. Make it clear Agent Mulder, none of the containers are to move until then."

"I will do Sir."

As soon as I hung up on Skinner I went to tell the workers what he'd said, I then even offered to take Scully home but she refused. She said she'd rather call a cab, also she said she wouldn't be getting into my car until it was fixed.

Well it looked like I'd be going home alone, right now the only thing I wanted was a really cold shower and some sleep.

I had to admit that the cold water felt so good, I was also glad to be out of my suit and tie. I would use this time to eat and get some sleep, then just maybe it might have cooled down somewhat out there.

I lay down on my couch without even thinking, shit that was when the leather stuck to my damp skin. Great that meant I'd have to go and use my bed, shit it also meant I'd have to move all the crap off it first.

Well at least it was cooler in here and I might actually sleep, however first I made sure my alarm was set for ten o'clock. I fell asleep thinking about what I'd planned to do come night time, well I never was one for following all the rules.

Before I knew it my alarm was going off, by eleven I was dressed all in black and ready to leave once more.

The place smelt of sea air and rotten fish, it was then that I also realized something else too. The container I'd touched was metal and attracted heat, that meant if there were a corpse inside one the smell would lead me too it.

I only had five hours to search the whole place, after that the workers would return and all hope would be gone. All I had was my gun, torch and my trusted pick lock, so now all I could do was search and hope luck was on my side.

The whole place an an eerie feel to it, also the only light out here was from my torch. I was just so glad that I had an eidetic memory, shit I'd need it out here just so I could find my car again.

Over two hours had passed now and I was fed up and tired, maybe I should just call it a day and return home. It was over an hour later that the smell hit me, shit it was a far different smell from the rotting fish.

In all honesty the smell was like death, also the smell of sick and urine amongst other things. I was now faced with about twenty cargo containers and didn't have time to search them all, all I could do was use my nose and hope for the best.

I finally came to a row of just five, here the smell was far worse along with the flies. It was times like this that I wished I carried a mask on me, oh well I knew there was no going back now without looking.

I used the pick lock on the first container, great just box after box of musty smelling books. There must have been thousands in this one container alone, however there were no other smell  inside beside the books.

I was good and relocked the container back up, I then moved on as it was time to check out the second one. This was a similar scenario to the first one, the only difference was this was full of computer games.

Well that was two down and three to go, if I'd found nothing by then I'd call it a day and go back home. I used my pick lock once more and opened the container, suddenly I was knelt on the ground emptying the contents of my stomach.

The smell was overwhelming to say the least, well I now knew I'd found the source and possibly a body. My torch did very little inside the huge container, however I did manage to see an old mattress on the floor.

It wasn't the mattress itself that bothered me, it was more what was on it that got my attention. The mattress was covered with a white sheet, well in all honesty it was white with blood all over it. The sheet also had the outline of a body beneath it, I knew I had to at least look and braced myself for the worst.

I knelt down beside the mattress and held the sheet, shit I jumped back in shock as a noise surprised me. I knew that I had to get my breathing back under control, I realized that whatever was under there was still alive and might need my help.

I got myself under control and grabbed the sheet once more, shit the biggest shock was when the light landed on the man's face. Fuck I found myself staring into the face of Alex Krycek, who in all honesty looked nearly dead.

"Krycek can you hear me? Alex talk to me..."

The man lay there totally unresponsive, I also couldn't help but notice the black eyes and split lip. I'd hated this man so much in the past, but could I really just walk away and leave him here to die.

I knew the answer to that was no, shit no one deserved to die alone and like this. I had to admit that it was times like this that Scully came in handy, however I knew time wasn't on my side in more ways than one.

Either time would run out and he'd die, that or the workers would return to ship the containers.

"Fuck it Alex why you? also now just when I thought you were out of my life for good. Well if you survive this you'll owe me big time, just try and not die on me until I get back or I'll be really pissed off."

I knew he most likely couldn't even hear me,, however I had to leave him there alone while I went for my car. At least running most days would help me now, first though I had to remove my leather jacket when I reached the car.

I took the same route back to the container in my car, I then packed up my stuff and left the rear car door open ready. I re entered the container to find Alex in the same place, the first thing I did was check he was still alive and breathing. Well despite everything Alex was a fighter and still alive, shit it also appeared that he was naked under the sheet too.

I had no idea how I'd even move him as his body looked battered, some of the bruises were already yellow and meant he could have been here awhile. I went back to my car and rummaged  around in the trunk, soon I found an old blanket and took it back with me.

"God I'm so sorry if this hurts Alex..."

I lifted Alex up sheet and all, I then wrapped his battered body in the blanket and picked him up once more. It was a struggle but finally I had him on the back seat of my car, I knew I'd have to find the nearest hospital soon or he might die.

Once I set off that idea had changed, I knew that Alex would be dead within hours if I took him to a hospital. My head spun and I had to do something fast, I decided to take him to my place and risk calling Scully.

Well at least he was still breathing when I reached Hegal place, the hardest bit was getting him into my apartment unseen. I had to admit that cleaning the bed had made things easier too, once he was laid on the bed I dialled Scully's number and waited for the abuse.

""Scully."

"Scully it's me."

"Who else would it be at this time of the morning, you'd better have a damn good reason for waking me at this hour Mulder..."

"I went back out there Scully."

"Back out where?"

"To the shipping yard, however this time I managed to find something Scully."

"What was it Mulder?"

"Scully it wasn't an it, shit it was a he and I need your help."

"What sort of help?"

"Scully please just come over, also can you bring your medical bag too..."

"Fine, however I'm making it known that I'm not happy Mulder."

"Thanks Scully I owe you one."

After that I hung up and went to check on my house guest, shit in the light he looked even worse than before. I didn't dare even pull the blanket back and look at him, maybe I was scared of my own feelings towards the gorgeous assassin.

I'd wanted Alex Krycek and that body once, shit then the bastard had casually gone on to betray me. I'd tried so hard to make myself hate him, yet here I was hoping Scully could save him. I was still sat there when I heard the door, great and now for the fireworks to start.

"Right Mulder what's this all about?"

"Look Scully you won't like who it is, but hell I couldn't just let him    die like that..."

"Mulder who is it and where is he?"

Shit I couldn't bring myself to say his name, I knew how much Scully hated him so I just walked over to the bedroom door.

"Please Scully just take a look for me."

"Shit Mulder I can't believe that you brought Alex Krycek back here."

"Scully please, you know as well as I do that he can't go to the hospital."

"Why do you even care Mulder?"

"Because I'm human Scully."

"Fine I'll take a look but I'm not promising anything."

"Okay I'll be in the kitchen making coffee."

The plan was to go into the kitchen and avoid Scully, yet only five minutes later I heard her calling me.

"Mulder you really need to see this."

"What is it... oh shit."

I walked into the bedroom to see Scully had removed the cover, fuck I wanted to throw up at the sight of his body.

"Mulder I don't even know where to start."

"Just tell me what you can then Scully."

"He's been physically tortured Mulder, it looks like someone took a knife and slashed up most of his body."

Scully had cleaned him up, yet I still couldn't believe someone could cut him up like that.

"Is that it or is there more?"

"I believe he also has a broken rib and two broken fingers."

"Will you be able to strap him up Scully?"

"I'll do my best, however I'll need you to sit him up and hold him."

"Yeah okay."

I climbed onto the bed and got myself comfortable, hell then I didn't even know what to do.

"Shit Scully where the hell do I even hold him, I won't be able to touch him without hurting him."

"He's out of it Mulder so it's okay, just be as gentle as you can."

I propped his naked body against my chest and held him, I knew that I'd be glad when this was over with.

"Mulder there's just one other thing..."

"Shit what now?"

"I need to know if you want me to use a rape kit?"

"Shit why?"

"Just a precaution, also it would help us know what we're up against."

"Fine go ahead then and do it."

"Okay but I'll need your help Mulder."

I sat there and waited until his ribs and hand was bandaged, shit I wasn't looking forward to the next step at all.

"Right can you lay him on his side Mulder."

I gently lay him where Scully wanted him, I then just stood there beside the bed.

"Mulder I need you to lay on the bed and face him, I then want you to gently hold him just in case he suddenly moves."

"Shit Scully is this really necessary..."

"Please Mulder, look I was willing to come here and help you out."

"Fine okay then I'm moving."

I lay down on the bed, shit it felt so intimate holding him close to me like this. He smelt of sweat and fear, I knew that he'd have to have some sort of a wash and soon.

"Right Mulder I'm going to bend his leg at the knee so hold on."

Suddenly his knee was pressed up against my thigh, right now I just wanted to be anywhere other than here. I heard Scully snap on the latex gloves and get ready, it was then that I braced myself.

"Right Mulder I'm going to insert a finger inside him now."

"Hey, way too much information Scully."

Suddenly my cock became restricted inside my jeans, god this was just so wrong to feel like this right now. Shit suddenly Alex started moaning, it was also at that moment his eyes flew open.

"Shit, Scully I think we've got a problem."

"Just hold him while I get a sedative."

"Alex you're safe now, come on just calm down."

Shit he then screamed out the word no and then passed out, I guess that Scully had managed to give him the sedative.

"Mulder he's definitely been raped, I'd also say more than just once too. He has serious swelling  and tearing, it might have even been more than one person that abused him."

I knew there was nothing I could say that would change things, I also had to wonder if Alex remembered any of it. Finally Scully told me she'd done all that she could, I think she just wanted to go home and finally get some sleep. Well at least she'd agreed to cover for me at work tomorrow, she planned to tell Skinner that I had some urgent family business to attend to.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had got to the point where I'd just blocked it all out, the pain was far more intense than ever before. Also I could never keep my eyes open for more than a few seconds, yet somehow I had an image of Mulder holding me tight in his arms.

Something had been wrong though, as he'd held me I'd heard someone else there in the room with us. Oh shit I'd also felt them as they'd entered my ass, was Mulder also capable or letting someone else abuse and rape me.

Well I guess if anyone had a reason it was Mulder, hell I'd made the man's life a misery for years and also killed his father. My whole body was in agony and it was hard to move, however I knew the time had come to force my eyes open.

I knew I had to see where I was now, also who it was that had my life in their hands so to speak. Maybe I should have just kept them shut, or maybe I was still asleep and this was just a nightmare.

I had realized straight away that I was in a bed, also it wasn't just anyone's bed. I'd broke into Mulder's apartment many times over the years, therefore I knew exactly just who's bed I'm in.

I forced myself to have a good look around, there at the end of the bed sat in a chair was Mulder. Well at least I was pleased to find him asleep, I wondered if I could move and get away before he woke up.

When I pulled back the cover I realized that I was naked, shit I'd have to find my clothes before I could do anything else.

Images of all those men popped into my head, shit then I had to wonder if I even owned any clothes at all. In all honesty I couldn't remember the last time I was dressed, or even when I'd came here.

I knew that I didn't want to think about my past right now, it was far too fresh and held way too much pain. Well I guess I'd have to borrow some of Mulder's, that's if they'd even fit me. As I sat up fully I groaned in pain, fuck Mulder had his eyes wide open within seconds and was watching me.

"Alex where are you going?"

Shit I knew that I'd have to answer him, however right now I didn't want to anger him in case he hit me.

"I need to take a piss."

"So you wasn't planning to escape then, well I'm sorry but you can't get out of bed yet anyway."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"Alex you're far too weak right now."

"So what the hell am I supposed to do then, just wet the bed?"

"Alex if you look you'll realize you have a catheter fitted, actually I should see if it needs emptying."

"Stay the fuck away from me."

"Alex who do you think cleaned you, also emptied that for the past few days?"

"Shit I can't get used to this, please Mulder just let me go."

"Can't get used to what Alex? All I'm asking is for you to wait until your body has healed."

"Fuck I can't get used to having you of all people as my master..."

"What the fuck are you talking about Alex, I've already told you why you're here."

"Just forget that I said anything, shit it just popped out and I can't think straight."

"Is that what this was Alex, a stupid sex game that went wrong?"

I just sat there on the bed and glared at Mulder, shit is that what he really thought all of this was!

"No Mulder it wasn't just a fuckin game."

"Well talk to me then Alex, that way I might understand what happened."

"Well I sure as hell don't want to talk to you Mulder."

"Fine I'll let it drop at the moment but believe me that's only because you're ill."

"Yeah whatever."

"I know that look Alex as I've seen it so many times before."

"What look?"

"You don't care because you think you'll be long gone by then."

"I don't care what you think Mulder."

"Alex even when you're in pain that mouth never stops, you always seem to manage to use it without a problem."

"Maybe it's because I'm really talented with my mouth."

"Alex I don't want to know how talented you are."

"Hey you asked."

"You should be thankful that I found you in time, a couple more hours and you'd have been dead."

"Maybe dead would be preferable to the life I have."

"Look I'm going to call Scully."

"What the hell for?"

"Look Alex you couldn't have left until the catheter and drip were removed anyway."

Shit I knew that he was right, however it wasn't the first time I'd been in a situation like this. In the past I'd had to escape from many hospitals, so I didn't see this as any different.

I looked down at the needle that went into my hand, shit I knew it would hurt as I pulled the cannula out. I grit my teeth and just pulled it real fast. I also couldn't help swearing as it fuckin hurt.

"Shit Alex, what the fuck are you doing?"

I just sat there and watched as the blood dripped onto the sheet, it was Mulder who moved and broke the spell. He came over and placed a towel over my hand, he then sat beside me and held it in place.

"Why didn't you just wait Alex?"

"Maybe I don't want Scully near me, shit she'll kill me if she finds me here."

"Alex who do you think helped me, also who do you think fitted the drip and catheter in the first place?"

"Oh shit."

"Yeah you could say that."

"So how come I'm still alive then?"

"Alex I don't think you realize just how bad you were."

"Well I suppose you have to look out for what's yours Mulder."

"What..."

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"Do you think that you owe me now Alex?"

"I said forget it, also I need to remove the catheter now."

"Alex please just let Scully do it."

Great I soon realized that Mulder just sat there staring at me, in a way it really unnerved me.

"Mulder do you have to watch me, a little bit of privacy would be nice..."

"Fine but you've got nothing that I haven't already seen Alex."

Fuck he was right, yet I needed the space so that I could clear my head and think. I was really hoping to be healthy before Mulder claimed what was his, I never even gave it a second thought as I pulled the tube out.

"Great, you do realize that I'll have to change the sheets now, well at least the blood's slowed down somewhat."

"It wasn't a dream was it..."

"What wasn't a dream Alex?"

"You and me in this bed, oh shit what did you let them do to me?"

"Alex I've no idea what the hell you're talking about."

"You held me tight Mulder, shit then you kept me there while someone else abused me."

"Shit, you were well and truly out of it Alex. I held you, but only for your safety while Scully did an internal examination."

"So no one abused me!"

"Not while you were here, however previous to that is a different matter."

"Yeah I can remember most of it Mulder."

"Alex was it a sick game that went wrong, or did you have no say in the matter?"

"I've never had a say in anything Mulder, nor will I in the future either. Do you really think I want to play games like that, sometimes I just don't have a choice that's all.”?

"I think we need to sit and have a long talk, however that will have to wait until you've healed and are well again."

"Will that be when I get my list of rules?"

"What rules Alex?"

"The time will come Mulder, shit it always does sooner or later."

"Look I'll go and get you some soup, you will need to eat so you can regain your strength."

"Whatever."

I just sat there on the filthy bed waiting for Mulder, however the bed wasn't as dirty as my previous one. I knew that I'd lost a lot of blood at their hands, shit all because I'd disobeyed my master and he no longer wanted me.

I guess that all I can do now is wait, maybe my next master might treat me better. Well one could always dream of a good life, however with Mulders track record who could tell.

I swear that Mulder has a split personality when it came to me, one wrong word and he'd be punching me again. I guess that I'd have to be good and learn my place, that might be the only way I could survive this nightmare.

It was then that the door opened and Mulder re appeared, he also brought a mug of warm soup with him.

"Alex you can sit in the chair and drink this, that way I can change all the bedding."

"Yeah okay."

"Oh hold on."

I watched as Mulder opened a draw, he then threw a pair of boxers at me."

"What I get clothes?"

"Of course you can wear something Alex, can you dress yourself or do you need some help?"

"I'm sure I'll manage."

It hurt but I got them on in the end, I then sat back in the chair and drank the warm soup. Meanwhile I got to do something that I enjoyed doing, I got to watch Mulder as he bent over to make the bed.

I really didn't need to have thoughts like that, especially while so scantily dressed. I thought back to past events in my life, well that soon put a damper on everything.

I knew that it would only be a matter of time before Mulder showed his true colours, he would soon let me know exactly what he expected of me.

"Alex..."

"What?"

"Are you okay, you just looked a bit pale that's all?"

"Yeah, Mulder can I ask you a question..."

"Of course you can."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You were close to death Alex, would you rather just have me hit you or something?"

"Well at least I'd know where I stand."

"Fine if that's what you really want, when you're well enough we can deal with it man to man."

"Yeah okay then."

"However until then we are calling a truce Alex."

"If you say so."

"I do, you will remain here until you're well again, also I don't want you causing any problems."

"Yeah fine, thanks’ for this Mulder as I really do appreciate it."

"Yeah well you can get back in bed and get some rest."

"I'll be okay here."

"Alex."

"Trust me Mulder I'm okay."

"Alex, firstly I don't trust anyone, also secondly move your ass as it was an order."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and stood up, soon I was back inside the bed.

"I'm sorry I snapped Alex, I just want you to get better that's all."

"Yeah I bet you do."

"Has anyone ever told you that your hard work Alex."

"Yeah well I guess we have that in common."

"Yeah you're most likely right about that, I know that Scully would agree with you Alex."

"Mulder you were hard work from day one."

"I wasn't that bad..."

"Hell Mulder you wanted nothing to do with me, you also had a thing for ditching me too."

"Yeah well when I did want something to do with you.... well look what happened."

"I can't change the past Mulder, all I can do is apologize."

"Yeah well we can talk another day, Alex just get some sleep now as it's late."

"Mulder where are you going?"

"I'm going to get some sleep, I take it you don't need anything?"

"I thought you didn't trust me."

"Alex the door and windows are locked, also I'll have my gun and car keys with me."

"Fine I get the point, you really don't trust me do you?"

"Alex just go to sleep."

With that Mulder turned and left the room, it felt strange been in here with his permission. I guess I was lucky that so far he hadn't hit me, I was brought out of my thoughts as the door reopened.

"Oh Alex I knew there was something else..."

"What's that"

"I have to go into work for a couple of hours tomorrow."

"Yeah okay."

"You had better still be here when I get back home."

"Yeah whatever."

"Alex I mean it, you're not well enough to leave here yet."

"Yes Dad."

"Smart ass."

"Hey you love me really Mulder."

He looked at me strange and then walked out, shit it was just a figure of speech and had slipped out. Shit now I couldn't sleep at all, I knew I would spend the next few hours wide awake. I hadn't meant to say it, now Mulder would have a way to hurt me even more.

I knew that I'd have to get out of here, also sooner rather than later. Well if Mulder was at work I'd have a few hours, I knew I'd be a bit stiff at first but I'd suffered worse.

I finally fell into a very restless sleep, I'd woke a couple of times due to the nightmares I suffered from. I just lay there in bed listening, I knew Mulder had the television on as I could hear it.

I guess he'd fallen asleep in front of it, as it was something that Mulder had a habit of doing. I'd had surveillance on him many times, god I knew his night routine off by heart.

Now I had visions of Mulder on the couch, also thought of just what he might be doing. It was an image I'd never got out of my head, I knew he preferred men as I'd watched him pleasure himself many times.

I'd never told Spender as he'd use it against Mulder, I don't know why but at the time I wanted it to be my little secret. I was also surprised by his choice in men, everyone appeared to be tall with dark hair. It had made me wonder if he'd ever liked me in that way, hell I didn't think Mulder had ever even liked me at all.

The next time I woke it was early morning, I'd heard Mulder in the bedroom moving around.

"What time is it Mulder?"

"It's only six so go back to sleep, I just wanted to grab a suit that's all."

"Yeah okay."

Well all I had to do now was wait a couple of hours, then I'd just need some clothes and to leave here. I decided I'd feel better if I spent the time resting, also I had nothing better to do anyway.

I knew that Mulder would hunt me down and kill me, after all I was now his. Shit when I next woke it was far later than eight, according to the clock it was well past ten.

Fuck I realized that Mulder could return anytime now, I'd have a good stretch and get moving. Shit it was at that moment I realized I wasn't going anywhere.

"I will fuckin kill you Mulder..."

The bastard had gone off to work, I on the other hand was cuffed to the fuckin bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

My day was going rather well, even better knowing that Alex would still be there when I got home. I walked into my office and I felt good, shit then I remembered Scully would need to know how Alex was getting on.

"Hey Scully"

"Good morning Mulder, by the way do you want me to call over after work?"

"There's no point."

"Mulder he must be somewhat better by now, also he could get an infection if the catheter stays in too long."

"There's no point because he removed them himself, he just pulled them out."

"Why, when you only had to call me Mulder and I'd have come straight over?"

"He was scared and thought you might want to kill him."

"Why after everything I've already done..."

"It's confusing okay, hell Alex Krycek is confusing at the best of times. He didn't realize that it was you, Alex thought that I was holding him and letting someone abuse him."

"Oh shit!"

"Yeah you could say that, he seems to be confused about everything and has a right attitude too."

"So when will he be well enough to leave? Actually, I bet he's already left by the time you get home."

"Yeah I had the same thought myself, after all the man has a habit of just disappearing. However this time it will be different, I guarantee that he'll be there when I get home."

"How can you be so sure, why is this time different from before?"

"Because I left him cuffed to the bed Scully."

"You did what Mulder..."

"You heard me Scully."

"Mulder that won't do him any good physically or mentally."

"He'll be fine Scully, I don't see why it matters anyway."

"Mulder you should just let him go, I helped when I could but it has to end."

"Yeah and I appreciate the help."

"Yeah well I didn't help so you could just keep him like a pet rat."

"Well maybe I wanted my own rat bastard."

"Mulder I mean it."

"It was a joke Scully, when he's well enough we'll talk and then he can leave."

"It's not that simple is it Mulder, what if you don't like what he has to say?"

"I already know what he'll have to say, I guess I just want to hear it from his own mouth."

"God and you think Alex Krycek is hard work!"

"Hey I'm not that bad..."

"Have you fed him Mulder, also did he manage to use the bathroom after removing the catheter?"

"Yeah I fed him some soup, also I even managed to help him get to the bathroom."

"Good otherwise an infection might set in."

"Yes Scully I looked after him, I even washed his cock so it wouldn't get infected."

"Mulder!"

"Sorry that was uncalled for, I just feel like you're blaming me for everything."

"I don't blame you, if you hadn't gone back he'd be dead now. Look I think we need to get some work done, that or Skinner will have a reason to moan at us."

I sat there thinking about all the times I'd washed Alex, hell he'd been like some sacrifice on an alter. Yes I'd wanted him once again as old memories re surfaced, he was unconscious and I behaved myself and only touched him in an appropriate way.

Okay I still fancied him something rotten, the man was fuckin gorgeous and as sexy as hell. However he was a criminal and I was a G man, and they do say never the twain shall meet.

"Mulder..."

"What?"

"I've been talking to you for the past five minutes now."

"Sorry I was miles away."

"Yeah I noticed, well it's time to leave now anyway."

"Yeah okay I guess it is."

"You're doing it again Mulder."

"Doing what?"

"Going off somewhere inside that head of yours."

"Hey I'll be okay, I guess I should move and go check out the patient."

"Yeah okay, can you tell Alex that I'll be over in a couple of days."

"Great he'll love that."

"Mulder can I ask you a personal question..."

"Yeah, I can't guarantee that I'll answer."

"Well that's your prerogative Mulder, have you ever had an intimate relationship with Alex?"

"Shit Scully, what makes you think that?"

"A simple yes or no will do Mulder."

"The answer is no, the closest I've come to intimacy was when I gave him a bed bath."

"Did you want more in the past?"

"Scully where are you going with this?"

"I've got it..."

"Got what Scully?"

"You love him don't you?"

"Shit Scully, where the hell did that come from?"

"Maybe from the way you held his naked body close to you, you didn't look like a man who wanted him dead."

"Yeah well love's a strong word."

"Okay can you honestly tell me you have no feelings for him?"

"No I can't, shit I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

"So out with it Mulder."

"There was an attraction from the start, you knew that I'm bisexual and have been for years."

"Yeah I used to wonder back then if you liked him, you suddenly had this young and eager agent to work with. Who I might also add was extremely good looking and followed you like a love sick puppy."

"Yeah I thought that he was good looking and eager too, he followed me around but I never acted on it Scully. I'm an F.B.I agent and it would have been wrong, then afterwards I was glad that nothing had happened."

"So why is it different now Mulder?"

"Hey I didn't say that I still wanted him."

"You didn't have to Mulder, hell it's written all over your face."

"Look I wouldn't have let my worst enemy die like that, also look what happened with my father too. Shit he deserved to die after what he did, just at the time I thought he was an innocent old man."

"Which father, as they both deserved to die for what they did."

"Very funny, not that it mattered as yes they were both as bad as each other."

"Look Mulder get yourself off home, you should go and check on Alex."

"Yeah okay, also thank's for not judging me Scully."

"Hey I'm your friend Mulder, plus you both looked so hot laying there together."

"Behave yourself Scully..."

"Hey you should be glad that you were fully clothed."

"Yeah well believe me I'm glad too, maybe I should go home and tell Alex that you think he's hot."

"Goodnight Mulder."

We said our goodbyes and went our separate ways, I drove back towards Hegal place and to the man I'd left cuffed to the bed. I unlocked the door to silence, however that soon changed as I entered the bedroom.

"Where the fuck have you been Mulder..."

"I told you where I was going, you knew that I had to go back to work today."

"You fuckin bastard, shit you left me cuffed to the fuckin bed."

"Alex just calm down."

"Fuck you Mulder, like fuck will I calm down so get these cuffs off me right now..."

"I'm not removing them until you calm down."

"You fuckin bastard, I hate you Mulder."

"Do you really..."

"Fuck you."

"Look for once in your life just give me an honest answer, that's all I ask then I might remove them."

"Fine ask the fuckin question then."

"Would you still be here, well you know if I hadn't cuffed you to the bed?"

Great I was met with silence now, Alex sat there with his head down and wouldn't even look at me.

"I'm still waiting Alex, at least have the guts to look at me."

Suddenly he lifted his head and looked at me with his gorgeous green eyes, I could tell that his mind was working overtime in that head of his.

"Alex it's not a request but an order. answer me or I won't remove them at all."

"You'd have to remove them sooner or later."

"Yeah you're right, maybe I'd do it while Skinner was here so he could arrest you."

"Fine I'll tell you the fuckin truth then, if you hadn't cuffed me I'd have been long gone by now. There are you fuckin happy now, now that you've reduced me to nothing just to get what you want."

"Alex I only wanted some honesty, hell have I really treat you that bad?"

"No."

"So why were you planning to leave?"

"Because of you, me and all of this."

"Is that what really bothers you Alex, you can't accept that I haven't hit you yet?"

"Shit it's not like you Mulder and it scares the hell out of me, fuck you could even be a clone for all I know."

Shit I realized that he had a valid point, I dropped my jacket onto the bed along with my shirt and tie.

"Here look for yourself Alex, oh and also there's still time for me to hit you too. More so if you keep at it with that mouth of yours, I won't be spoke to like that in my own home after what I've done for you."

"You still didn't have to cuff me to the bed."

"Well I did as you wouldn't be here now, look behave as I'm going to remove the cuffs."

"Yeah okay Mulder."

I retrieved the key from my pocket and leant over him, shit the little bastard was still fast even with the damaged rib. The minute I undid the cuffs he went for me, however I was healthier and faster than him.

I spun back around and punched him in the face, yet he still wasn't ready to call it a day and admit defeat. I had no choice but to shove him back towards the bed, I then pinned him there so he was unable to move.

"You never know when to stop do you Alex, you have to just keep on pushing me all the time."

"Get the fuck off me Mulder, or else."

"Or else what Alex, come on then and make me move if you can."

Alex started bucking beneath me, shit did he really think that he had the strength to move me. I took my hand and slapped him hard across the face, well at least it finally made him lay still. Alex turned his head away from me in defeat, however that was when I noticed the pale unmarked skin on his slender neck. Shit what was I thinking as I leant forward, within seconds I had my teeth in the smooth flesh of Alex Krycek and I couldn't let go.

"Mulder what the fuck are you doing?"

I didn't want to remove my mouth to answer him, the taste was exquisite and I just wanted more.

"Mulder let go, shit it fuckin hurts so much. You bastard get the fuck off me ..."

I realized just what I was doing to the man below me, I'd taken my shirt off and now my naked chest was pressing against his. I could feel his heart beating so fast too, I let go and looked down to see him broken and sobbing.

"Shit Alex I'm sorry, I don't even know what came over me."

"Just forget it Mulder."

I really had no idea what had caused me to be that violent, I just knew that I wanted him away from me before it got worse.

"Alex go and take a shower."

"Mulder please..."

"It wasn't a fuckin request, it was a fuckin order so move now."

Shit I think I'd just lost any trust that he'd had in me, I watched as he moved far faster than he should have into the bathroom. I punched the wall hard and had to get out of the bedroom, well I suppose I'd have to feed him as he'd had nothing since last night.

I decided to call for a Chinese, I really wasn't in the mood now to cook anything. I also decided to go and get changed, maybe I'd have a lot more control if I were dressed.

XXXXXXXXXX

I sank down to the floor with my back against the door, I then sat there and sobbed like a fuckin baby. I'd never seen Mulder behave like that before, shit he'd bit me like he was a wild animal and I was just his prey.

After about ten minutes I pulled myself back up, I knew that I couldn't hide in here forever and I still needed a shower. After the warm shower I risked a look in the mirror, great my throat looked a right mess and was all swollen.

Worse would be going out there and facing Mulder, would he try attacking me again and would it be worse than this. Shit it was then that I heard the door, fuck had Mulder actually called Skinner to come and arrest me.

Well if he wanted me he'd have to come and get me, there was no way I was going to make his job easier for him. Great I then realized I didn't even have any clean clothes to put on, well I guess I'd have to put the same pair back on.

I then took up my place back against the door once more, now all I could do was sit and wait for the fireworks. Well it was only a few minutes of waiting, I had to admit that I was surprised he even bothered knocking.

"Alex are you okay, come on I need you to come out of there."

"Fuck off Mulder, if you want me out you can come and get me out."

"Alex open this door now, that or I'll kick it open."

"I don't give a shit anymore Mulder."

Shit with that he really did kick the door open, great now he looked even more pissed off than before.

"Alex why didn't you just open the door?"

"So where is he then?"

"Where's who?"

"Skinner."

"How the hell should I know where he is..."

"I heard the door Mulder, so I take it that he's here to arrest me then."

"Shit Alex that was the kid from the takeaway place."

"Yeah right..."

"Alex please it's eight and you haven't ate for over twenty four hours, I promise that no one is here to arrest you."

"You would say that Mulder."

"Look I want you to eat something, however I can’t really bring the food in here can I?"

"I guess not."

"Oh hold on a minute."

Great now I started to panic all over again, where the hell had Mulder gone now. It was then that he returned and threw something at me, I looked down to see a clean pair of boxers.

"I gather that you haven't got any clean ones?"

"No I didn't have time to get any."

"Look Alex we can talk later, just change and eat please."

I watched as Mulder retreated from the bathroom, well I might as well go and see if I could trust him. I quickly changed underwear and walked out, that was when the smell of the Chinese hit me.

Now I was suddenly starving, well I suppose I'd gone a long time without any food.

"Alex just sit down and eat."

Great now I was behaving like a kid on his first date, I guess it was the way he was looking at me. We must have sat for over an hour in silence, after eating I just sat there with my eyes closed.

"Alex do you want to have that talk now?"

"What is there to say Mulder..."

"How I was wrong to do what I did, how you deserve far better than that."

"I deserve fuck all Mulder, I get treat how I deserve to be treated."

"Alex what makes you say that?"

"I'm tired Mulder and just want to go to bed."

"Fine, I assure you though that we will have this talk in the morning."

"Whatever."

I got up and walked towards the bedroom, I then stood there and turned to face Mulder.

"Thanks Mulder."

"What for?

"The food and the place to stay, also for saving my life."

With that I went into the bedroom and closed the door, I never even allowed Mulder a chance to reply. Fuck now I was unable to sleep and just lay here thinking, the last time I'd fucked up I'd been left to die. Well that was after I'd been beat up and raped repeatedly, I couldn't go through all that again with Mulder.

Deep down I knew I'd have to behave or I'd suffer, he'd already given me a reminder that he was in charge. Chances are that the bite mark would scar. I guess that would be a permanent reminder that I was his.

I finally fell asleep until I woke from the nightmare, Mulder had me by the throat and refused to let go no matter what. I sat up and listened for any sound, well it appeared that all was very quiet.

Well at least this time I wasn't left cuffed to the bed, I was grateful as I needed a glass of water. I got out of bed and went towards the door, well it must still be night as Mulder was still fast asleep on the couch.

I looked down at him and just watched him sleep, I decided that now would be a good time to show him I could behave. I knelt down and gently blew on his exposed nipple, a couple more times and the little bud was stuck up.

Shit it was then that I also realized something else was hard, I could literally see his cock grow hard inside his boxers. I wondered what it would feel like to touch him, for him to moan in pleasure at my touch .

I'd always wanted him, however Mulder had never wanted me, hell maybe I could change that right now. I lifted the waistband of his boxers and slid my hand inside, the heat was amazing as I grabbed hold of his erection.

Fuck I had to admit that Mulder was really fast, I had a gun in my face and my wrist held in a vice like grip.

"Just go Alex, that's unless you want a bullet in the head."

"Please Mulder I just want to prove myself to you, prove that I'm worthy of having you as a master."

"What the fuck! Alex are you sleepwalking?"

"All I want is to please you and to do as you say."

"Fine kneel down on the floor Alex, put your head down and stay there."

I did exactly as Mulder told me, I would wait here and accept whatever punishment he gave me. Suddenly it was light as Mulder switched the lamp on, all I could see were his feet as he stood looming over me.

"Right Alex we're having that talk right now, I need to know what's going on in that fuckin head of yours!"

"You found me and saved me, that makes you my new master Mulder."

"Alex you're free and don't even need a master, hey you don't even need to put up with me."

Suddenly he grabbed me by the chin and raised my head, now I had nowhere to hide and was forced to look at him.

"Alex I don't own you, hell no one owns you."

"Why are you saying this, you even marked me as yours Mulder."

"Alex that was a mistake and should never have happened."

"I know that you're lying Mulder, I'm yours and you know it too."

"Alex I'll get you some clothes so that you can leave, that way you'll see that you're a free man."

"No please, god Mulder you can't make me leave you..."

"Shit Alex I'm totally lost here and I don't know what to do, but I can't sleep here now with you here."

"Shit I wouldn't hurt you Mulder, please I'll beg if that's what it takes."

I knew now that I was on borrowed time, to be fair I was surprised he hadn't already hit me.

"Alex why did you end up in the container?"

"Because I displeased my last master."

"Why what did you do?"

"I lost it, I then lashed out and hit him."

"Great way to make me feel safe Alex."

"I couldn't stand the pain any longer, shit Mulder it was just an instant reaction."

"What had he done to hurt you so much Alex, what was so bad that you retaliated enough to make him want you dead?"

"He beat me a lot and I just took it all, then he started burning me with his cigarettes."

"Oh shit why do I have a bad feeling about this, please just tell me it wasn't Spender."

"I had no choice Mulder as he was my master and owned me."

"How could he own you Alex?"

"Mulder I come from Russia and I was a prisoner, spender bought me at a slave auction."

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"No Mulder Nikolay Ivanov was a man that no one would ever mess with, then once every month he would hold a slave auction."

"So how come you were a slave to begin with?"

"I guess I'm not really ugly, but hell there were so many men out there that he could have had."

"Hey don't put yourself down Alex, hell when you walked into the bullpen I thought that you were gorgeous."

"That must be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Okay never mind that, just carry on Alex with what you were saying."

So at one point Mulder had actually been attracted to me, but then I was forced to go on and betray him.

"Alex..."

"Yeah sorry where was I?"

"You were talking about Nikolay Ivanov."

"He asked me out a few times and I refused, apparently no one had the right to refuse him of what he wanted. After a few times he gave up asking, but first he made sure his men had me put with the slaves."

"Yeah but that was wrong Alex, shit you can be free now and don't need a master."

"Yes I do."

"Why Alex do you think that way?"

"That's all I've known for many years, now I just become reckless and suicidal without a master. Shit it's hard to explain Mulder, but at the end of the day I have to pay for what Spender made me do."

"Shit I think that you need some professional help Alex."

"No I just need you Mulder, I always wanted it to be you and not Spender. I despised him and would pretend that I was yours, then you found me Mulder and everything fell into place."

"Shit Alex I've never even played slaves and masters with any of my partners, yet here you are now wanting me to be a master to you."

"Can you sit there and tell me that you didn't want me earlier, go on Mulder I'm waiting."

"Alex I don't want a fuckin whore as a lover, shit I never meant that..."

"Well personally I wouldn't have thought you’d want me as a lover at all, that's why it's better this way as you'll always hate me."

"Shit Alex what the hell makes you think I still hate you, if I really hated you you'd be dead or locked up."

"Maybe you still will kill me or turn me in."

"Alex I don't hate you anymore, I hate some of the things you've had to do. Yet now I have to wonder if you were made to do it all, did Spender make you kill my father and I want the truth?"

Shit I knew that things could become real nasty now, Mulder would never forgive me if I admitted doing it. Deep down I loved and respected Mulder, that was the reason I couldn't lie to him anymore.

"Yes Spender made me kill your father."

I closed my eyes and waited for the punch, however I was surprised when he never even touched me.

"Alex look at me."

I didn't want to see the hate in those gorgeous eyes, especially when all that hate was aimed at me.

"Alex I said look at me, look at me right now or else."

I slowly opened my eyes, yet all I saw was a look of bewilderment and not hate.

"Well I guess that was some sort of progress, maybe I could get the hang of this after all."

"Does that mean you won't kick me out?"

"No Alex as I will try, however I'm not promising you anything at all."

Shit I knew that I was lucky to be offered that, especially by someone like Mulder.

XXXXXXXXXX

Great what the hell was I getting myself into, could I really expect to be able to control Alex Krycek. I knew deep down that I'd always wanted him, however controlling him was totally different.

"Look go back to bed and we'll deal with it tomorrow, well that's if you're still here when I get home?"

"I'll be here Mulder."

"Alex you even admitted that you'd have left last time, shit I can't keep cuffing you to the bed every day."

"Mulder, shit all you had to do was order me to stay."

"Yeah right, fine I'm ordering you to never leave the apartment while I'm at work."

"Okay. if you say so."

"I mean it Alex, you stay or I'll severely punish you."

"Yeah okay I get it."

"Go to bed right now Alex."

I watched as he went back into the bedroom, once he'd closed the door I finally put my gun away. Shit could it really be that easy to control him, this was well beyond me and I'd need to talk to Scully.

I had to admit that I was glad when morning came, at least Alex was still fast asleep in bed. I fingered the cuffs that were inside my pocket, I'd have to decide whether to cuff him or not.

I thought about it and then left the room, I knew I'd have to take my chances and trust him. Well I arrived in the office to find myself alone, it made me wonder if I'd also be alone come tonight, I had to admit that I'd got used to having him there and didn't want to be alone.

I was in the office for another hour before Scully decided to show up, I had to admit that it wasn't like her to be late for work.

"Hey Scully are you okay, I mean it's not like you to be late."

"Car trouble but it's sorted now, what about you Mulder as you look tired?"

"I got woke up during the night by my house guest."

"How come?"

"I think he woke after a bad nightmare."

"Please tell me you haven't left him cuffed again, it's wrong to leave him like that for hours on end Mulder."

"No he's free to leave if he wants, I just don't know if he will or not."

"Why would he want to stay?"

"Scully he has problems and it's way beyond me, I was kinda hoping you could help me out?"

"Talk then Mulder, you'll have to tell me as much as you can regarding his problem."

"Great where the hell do I start, he won't always behave and do what I want him to do."

"Mulder you're talking about Alex Krycek here, when has he ever done as you ask?"

"Shit Scully, believe me this is different!"

"Explain then."

"If I ask him he refuses, yet if I order him to do it he jumps."

"Maybe he's scared of you..."

"Scully he said I found him and now I own him, he sees me as his master."

Great now Scully was unable to stop laughing at me, I had to wait until she could finally get herself under control.

"Scully what the hell's so funny?"

"Maybe he's in love with you Mulder, or maybe he's just lonely."

"There's more to it than that."

"Like what?"

"Have you heard of the Russian mob boss Nikolay Ivanov?"

"Yeah he's well known in many countries, so what has he got to do with all of this?"

"Alex is Russian, apparently a certain mob boss wanted him as a lover. Alex refused him every time he asked him out, I gather he then sold Alex at one of his slave auctions."

"Do you know who bought him?"

"Apparently it was Spender, but it appears Alex found it hard taking orders from him. I guessed he pissed off Spender once too often, well Spender did torture him first."

"So what was it that Spender did to him?"

"He arranged for his men to destroy Alex and then dispose of him, that's how he ended up inside that shipping container."

"So how do you know it's the truth Mulder?"

"Something just feels right about what he said, especially after finding him the way I did. You said yourself that he’d been abused, also it's the way he moves and acts."

"All you can do is play along with it, that way you'll soon see if it's an act or not."

"Great he might be a good actor Scully."

"I would suggest you push him really hard, get him to do something that you disapprove of."

"like what?"

"Mulder just use your imagination, I'm sure you'll think of something sooner or later."

"Then what? do you seriously expect me to punish him?"

"Yes Mulder, however you'll have to make it a hard punishment so you can test him. If this is an act be prepared for him to retaliate."

"Yeah I guess I'll have to tread carefully, now I just need to think of something to do."

"By the sound of it he's been used sexually, maybe something along that line might work."

"Shit Scully I can't do that."

"Mulder you don't have to actually touch him, just give him an order he wouldn't expect from you."

"Then what?"

"God Mulder,, punish him for stalling or something. Why do you think I care or have all the answers anyway?"

"You're a doctor Scully!"

"Yeah and you're a criminal profiler Mulder."

"Look I'll just try and think of something on the way home, maybe he might have already left by the time I get there."

"Mulder you do realize what it means if he's still there..."

"What? Maybe that he has nowhere to go and can just use me."

"No chances are he's genuine, if he sees you as his master he'll feel compelled to stay."

"Scully I really don't think that I can deal with this."

"Just take it as it comes, if you really feel anything for him you'll help him."

"Okay I get the point, I'll go and see what I can do."

"See it as a transition period Mulder, you never know it might lead to better things."

"Yeah I guess."

"Mulder don't sound so worried, at the end of the day it's what he wants and expects."

Great the thought of it all made me feel sick, yet part of me wondered what it would be like to control him. He was so gorgeous when he was worried or nervous, shit what if I repulsed him as much as Spender did."

"Mulder just buy him a collar or something, anything that makes him feel owned."

"I can't as his neck's swollen, let's just say I've already left my mark on him."

"Mulder what did you do, god did you try to strangle him or something?"

"Shit no. it's a bite mark Scully. I was just protecting myself and pinned him down on the bed, hey and then it just happened."

"Jesus Mulder, you and Krycek are as volatile as a volcano."

"Thank's Scully for your support."

"Look Mulder just go and deal with it today, then that way you might actually be fit to do some work."

"Fine I'll go and do it now."

At the end of the day I tried to psych myself up, I knew he might be gone and I could be panicking over nothing. I decided to take the long way home to avoid the issue, but now I was becoming tired and fed up.

Maybe if I was really tired it might work in my favour, I was becoming bad tempered and this might just work. Once I parked up I got out and took the stairs, well that way it'd take a bit longer to reach my floor.

I stood outside my apartment door and just listened, there was nothing but silence from inside. Well it was now or never, I unlocked the door and entered slowly. It appeared that every room was empty, I was left with only the bedroom unchecked.

I opened the door to find Alex still here and in bed, well I knew that he wouldn't be sleeping for much longer.

XXXXXXXXXX

I'd spent most of the day in the bedroom, I was feeling happy that Mulder was going to help me and not kick me out. I knew that I'd have to take this seriously and behave, I didn't want Mulder to ever kick me out.

I’d become so drained and tired from all the recent events, but Mulder had found me and now owned me. I thought back to my past and all that happened, also to what Spender had done to me.

Maybe I should have just accepted Nikolay’s offer, I could have had a good life as his partner. Well as good as life gets in Russia, however deep down he'd have hurt me when he got bored of me or wanted someone else.

The day I'd said no to him was when everything had changed, that was when he showed me his true self. Everyone said that he was infatuated with me and would give me anything, however he saw people as nothing more than a possession.

Nikolay traded in Russian slaves, I knew deep down that I could never love someone like that. Nikolay also owned one of the biggest nightclubs, being gay was frowned upon but no one would dare confront Nikolay. I guess people who went against him had a habit of disappearing, however even after I rejected him I still frequented his club.

There had been so many men there, however Nikolay decided he wanted me and wouldn't let it drop. I refused his advances over half a dozen times, maybe I was the idiot for going back there and expecting him to forget about it.

That night I'd gone for the music and the vodka, at the time I was happy to be free and single. After a few drinks I had some company, one of Nikolay’s bodyguards said his boss wanted to speak with me.

Well I knew I'd have to turn him down yet again, I was led to his office and told to sit down and listen.

Nikolay informed me that he'd only ask once more, he told me that my answer would be final. Like every other time I told him no, I wasn't interested at all in having a relationship with him.

Next thing I knew two bodyguards grabbed hold of me, that was when their boss beat me until I could barely stand. I guess that was my first real experience of pain, yet apparently far worse was still to come.

Nikolay turned around and cleared his desk with one hand, he then had his body guards shove me face down over the desk and hold me there. I felt sick as he started unfastening my jeans, soon I was over his desk and naked from the waist down.

He was massive and I screamed as he forced his erection deep inside me, I knew no one would come no matter how loud I screamed. I was Alexi Krycek and just a fuckin kid, Nikolay Ivanov was respected and feared by many in Russia.

He was as rough as possible, apparently he was going to teach me a lesson in respect. I should have been honoured that he'd chose me, yet I'd rejected him and thrown it in his face.

He took me three more times that night, I also received a beating before each fucking he gave me. Soon it was all over along with my life as I knew it, by the time he'd finished I was half dead and remembered nothing until I woke in a small cage.

I looked up to see Nikolay stood there staring at me, as usual he always had to have the last say.

"Mark my words Alexi Krycek, somewhere and one day you will have a master. That Alexi is when you'll learn your place in life, however he will have to be strong to control and break you."

I told him to fuck off, next thing I knew he was selling me of cheap. Men and women came from all over and looked into the cages, shit I now knew how a caged animal must feel.

Then a man came along that stank of smoke and asked my price, he was told that I was damaged goods and going cheap. Well the smoker decided that he might have a use for me, I was going cheap after all.

That was how I became the property of that cancerous bastard, to be used and abused by him and his many cronies. I was brought back to the present by the slam of a door, that was also when I heard Mulder's voice.

"Alex get the fuck out of that bed, I guess it's time we discussed your position here."

"Are you serious..."

Suddenly Mulder pulled me up, I was then dragged and shoved onto the couch.

"Shit Mulder, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Showing you who's boss Alex, I think you need a few lessons with regards to what I expect from you."

Well I had to admit that this was new, I guess I'd never seen this side of Mulder before.

"So what is it you expect from me Mulder?"

"You to behave without the backchat would be a start, you also need to be taught some respect."

"Is that it!"

"Well I see that you plan to push me at every turn, do you honestly think I'm a pushover Alex?"

"Mulder I don't know what to think anymore, but yeah I doubt you have what it takes to control me."

"My aren't you a cocky little shit, just remember that I'm limited until you fully recover."

"Don't dare treat me like I'm soft Mulder, believe me I can take anything you dish out."

"Is that what you really think, you well and truly don't know me Alex."

"Yeah whatever..."

"Don't you fuckin dare whatever me, right no more then as your lessons can start right now."

Well I knew this would be interesting, let's just see what Mulders really made of.

"Strip now Alex."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Shit why Mulder?"

"You can earn the right to dress Alex, that means you have to learn how to behave."

I stood up and removed what little clothing I wore, shit now I was already starting to feel vulnerable.

"There you've got what you want, so now what's the plan Mulder?"

"Come with me now."

Great I was now naked and been led back towards the bedroom, maybe things were starting to look up after all.

"Lay on your back and close your eyes."

I went and lay on the bed as he asked, however there was no way I'd be closing my eyes.

"Alex I said close your eyes."

"Fuck you Mulder."

Fuck that hurt, the bastard full on slapped me across my thigh.

"Last chance Alex."

"Fine, I'm fuckin closing them okay."

"Next time you swear I'll do it far harder."

I closed my eyes and just lay here, oh fuck that was when I heard a clicking sound. I couldn't help it as my eyes flew open, the bastard had cuffed my wrist to the headboard.

"Mulder get them off me right now..."

"That's just one Alex, put your other arm in position right now."

"Please Mulder."

"Alex do you belong to me? Otherwise we can just end this all right now."

Shit I knew that I had to be here, Mulder found me and I was his.

"Yes Mulder I belong to you, not that I like been restrained just so you know."

"Alex you belong to me so get used to it, learn to accept your punishment without questioning me."

I stretched my arm out and held it in position, Mulder wasted no time and soon had it fastened to the headboard.

"Good boy, it's nice to see you're learning."

Mulder then reached down and looked at my neck, he then ran his finger over the bite mark.

"Does it hurt Alex?"

"Yes Sir."

"Alex call me Mulder and not sir, do you understand me?"

"Yeah Mulder I understand."

Shit suddenly his mouth clamped down on my neck once more and it was agony, shit yet my cock liked the attention and became hard.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alex screamed as my teeth marked him once more, well he was the one that said I owned him now. I looked down at the perfect body below me, it didn't take me long to see that Alex was really turned on by this.

"Don't get too excited Alex by me marking you, I swear that by the end of the week you'll be wearing a collar!"

Shit I'd swear that his erection became even harder, I guess the thought of been owned turned him on big time.

"I take it that you like that idea Alex..."

"God, yeah Mulder I like it."

"Right you can rest for awhile, I need a stiff drink and then I have some questions for you."

"Mulder you can't leave me like this."

"Yes I can Alex, remember I'm in charge and you will do ad I say."

"Please Mulder..."

"Alex do you want me to put a gag on you?"

I presumed by the silence he accepted his position, now I had to go and sort my own head out. I poured myself a stiff drink and sat on the couch, shit I'd hidden my secret for so many years and now this.

At the end of the day I'm a federal agent, over the years I'd tried to convince myself that I was straight and fancied women. Hell in the past I'd even been married, yet I knew it had been a lie right from the beginning.

I 'd wanted to hide the fact that I am gay from everyone, I guess that I'd always fancied men but never acted on it. Then along came Alex Krycek, I'd wanted him from the moment I set eyes on him.

In some ways I'd been glad when he betrayed me, yet here he was cuffed and naked in my own bed. Shit and to top it all off he wanted me to own him, keep him here and own him like some little pet.

Great now my own cock was starting to become hard, maybe it was time that I acted on the feelings I'd buried so many years ago. Now I suddenly had another thought, how the hell was I supposed to act like the one in charge, I watched porn and knew the basics but had never slept with a man.

There was also the fact that I had no toys or supplies, hell I only own the cuffs because of my job.

 Well I guess I'd have to improvise or go shopping, also decide whether I'd go with or without my new slave. My head was really pounding now from all the thinking, maybe I should check on Alex and then call it a night.

I found him exactly where I'd left him, not that he could have left in his position. He looked so innocent as he lay there fast asleep, well so much for the talk I'd planned to have with him.

I was extremely quiet as I removed the cuffs, I then pulled the cover over his very tempting body. I knew that I had to get some sleep, hell it would be morning and work before I knew it.

I turned off the lamp and then left the room, well at least I was used to sleeping on my faithful couch. Even though sleep still took some time to come, I later woke to find the apartment in silence. My first thought was that Alex had left, yet I opened the door to find him still there and asleep.

I had no choice but to go in the room, at the end of the day I would need a clean suit for work.

"Mulder."

"Hey your awake!"

"Yeah, I guess I was really tired last night."

"Alex you still need plenty of rest, we can always have that talk later after work."

"Yeah I'd like that."

"I take it you'll still be here then?"

"Yeah I belong here now with you, well that's if you want me..."

"Alex I'd like it if you stay, like I said we will need to talk though."

"What about?"

"Later , hell Alex I'm new to all of this."

"New to what?"

"This Alex, you and me together like this. Not just you but any man, I guess I'm scared that I might fuck up and get it wrong."

"Mulder don't be so hard on yourself, you own me and I have to accept whatever you give me."

"You still believe that?"

"I told you the truth Mulder, shit it's the only life I've ever known."

"Alex I'm not forcing you into anything, would you want me even if I hadn't found you?"

"Jesus Mulder are you kidding? I'd take anything you gave me and more."

"Really... but why Alex?"

"God you can be so blind Mulder, I've wanted you for so many years now."

"Right I need to go to work, we can carry on this talk later."

"Are you running out on me Mulder, does it scare you that I want you?"

"I'm going to work Alex, later we can discuss everything."

"Fine we'll talk later, but I still want you Mulder."

"Goodbye Alex, oh make sure you get plenty of rest too."

"Okay, get going then Mulder or you'll be late."

"Yeah true."

With that I left Alex alone and went to work, to be honest I was glad of the time alone so I could think. I was still unsure if I could even do this, I was also unsure if I could deal with Alex after all that had passed between us.

Work took my mind off my personal life, the day seemed to drag and in some ways I was glad to go home. Well not a lot appeared to have changed, I found Alex in bed fast asleep.

"Alex wake up."

"Why what's up?"

"Alex I said to rest as your sleeping way too much, you need some exercise as too much sleep can be bad for you."

"Fuck off Mulder, shit I'm tired and want to sleep in peace."

"Have you actually moved from that bed since I left?"

"Of course I have..."

"So what have you done then?"

"Oh well let me see... well I made it to the bathroom for a piss."

"Alex don't be clever with me, I want you out of that bed and moving."

"Fuck you Mulder."

"Right I'll be back to deal with you in a minute."

"I can't wait."

I walked into the kitchen to think, deep down I knew that Alex was testing the boundaries and pushing me. Well I guess that two can play at that game then, I would need to think of a sway to punish him and fast.

Shit I had nothing at all that I could use, I refused to use my belt and mark him that way as that would be too severe. Maybe in the future, however not over something as small as this. Also I wanted to build up the punishment, I too had to test the boundaries in this relationship.

God is that what this is, hell could I class this as a relationship with Alex? Well I guess that it was back to the simple way, I had two hands and was sure one of them would do the job. Like I said it was just a warm up, also I could hit hard enough if that was what I chose.

Well I guess it was time to go and teach him a lesson, Alex Krycek had to learn that I'm the one in charge.

"Right Alex lay on your stomach, oh and then hold your hands up against the headboard."

"You don't have to cuff me Mulder..."

"Alex I said do it, so just fuckin do it without answering back."

I noticed that he wasn't happy when I cuffed him, well he was here to learn a lesson after all

"Maybe I like it when I have you cuffed, to have you where I want you and at my mercy."

I couldn't help but notice him shiver, maybe Alex was worried I might end it with one bullet. Okay now I'd just given myself another way to punish him, first I went into the bathroom for a shower.

It was peaceful and Alex could wait, after I put on a pair of shorts and an old tee shirt Once I was fully sorted I went to retrieve my own gun, I held it loosely in my hand and re entered the bedroom.

Straight away he saw the gun, maybe now he would realize that I'm the one who holds his life in my hands. I couldn't help but notice the look of fear on his face, the man wasn't laughing or being clever now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shit, I was starting to wonder if I'd pushed Mulder too far. It was the way he was looking, and also the fact the look was aimed at me. It also didn't help that he'd decided to get his gun, I lay there trying my hardest to control my breathing.

"You look a bit nervous there Alex, what happened to the smart-ass prick from earlier?"

"Shit I'm sorry Mulder, I swear that I'll behave now..."

"Too late Alex."

I lay there as Mulder put the gun against my temple, he then slowly stroked it along my cheek and down my neck. He then pressed the gun against the tender bite mark on my neck, hell I could even smell the metal and gun oil from the weapon.

"Please Mulder..."

"Shut up, believe me it's way too late to act all innocent now."

Shit was Mulder going on about my smart mouth, or the way I'd made his life hell for years? If it were the latter chances are he'd pull the trigger, maybe I was a dead man after all Then suddenly the gun moved away from my neck, shit I couldn't help but feel relieved.

"I haven't finished yet Alex, believe me I could do so much to you."

"Please I said that I'm sorry, god I don't want to die Mulder!"

"Alex I could cause you so much pain with just one bullet, however I've no intention of killing you."

For some reason I still felt really nervous, maybe it was the comment about causing me so much pain. Fuck and then Mulder suddenly started talking again, at the same time he moved the gun lower down.

He ran the gun along my shoulder blades, then he ran it slowly along the full length of my spine. Suddenly I felt the pain as he pressed the gun to my lower back, I knew come morning I'd have a bruise there.

"One bullet Alex and I could paralyze you for life..."

"Mulder!"

"Alex just shut the fuck up."

Maybe now would be a good time to do as he said, I had to admit that I'd never seen Mulder act this way before. Then the gun left my spine and I prayed that it was over, well just how wrong could I be.

I felt as the gun moved even lower down, shit then he ran it over my ass as I quivered. I breathed deep as it suddenly touched my flaccid cock, then Mulder pressed down on my balls.

"Look I promise that I'll behave myself."

"Yeah I'm sure I've heard that one before."

"I mean it this time Mulder."

"Well I don't believe you Alex."

"Shit Mulder where are you going?"

"Just give me a minute."

"Mulder..."

"Alex don't make things even worse for yourself."

I shut my mouth and decided to just watch him, within seconds he grabbed a couple of ties and returned.

"Spread them Alex."

"What? Just fuck off Mulder."

Suddenly he grabbed my ankle and fastened it to the bed post, I knew that I was far too tired now to even fight him. I just stuck out my leg and waited, soon he had me spread eagled on the bed.

"I've often wondered what you'd feel like Alex, you see most of this is new to me. I had the odd blow jobs back in college, it was nothing really and I can't remember most of it. No matter how many times I told myself that I was straight, shit and then you turn up and my resolve goes to hell."

"Hey I didn't do it on purpose Mulder."

"No I'm sure you didn't, look at yourself Alex and you expect me not to want you."

"I need you Mulder, I guess deep down I'll also accept whatever you give me."

"What Alex, even if I decide to torture you?"

"Yes Mulder, I can't guarantee that I won't swear at you in Russian though."

"Yeah but I don't know if I can do this?"

"Do what?"

"Punish you Alex."

"Just untie me Mulder and I'll leave."

Great Mulder had been doing just fine, then suddenly he's having some sort of guilt trip about hurting me. I could tell that he really wanted me, yet he was still refusing to accept things for what they were.

"Alex you don't have to leave tonight."

"I want to go Mulder, I can't be here with you anymore. Look just untie me please, hell I might have to borrow some clothes though."

"Yeah okay."

Mulder retrieved the key and removed the cuffs, he then unfastened both of the ties too.

"Hold on and I'll get you some clothes."

"Thanks Mulder."

He soon came back with some jeans and a tee shirt, he'd even brought me some socks and underwear.

"I'll be in the room Alex, just take as long as you need."

I watched as Mulder left the room, I really couldn't understand the point in leaving now. I had nothing and nowhere to even go, I might as well just stay and let him kill me.

I sat there on the bed and wrapped my arms around my knees, deep down I knew that this was the end for me. Mulder hadn't seriously hurt me, yet I'd still felt fear when he'd decided to use the gun. Yet here I was still wanting him, I knew deep down I was just a fuckin idiot.

I knew that I couldn't just sit here like this, sooner or later Mulder would return to find me. What the hell, maybe him returning would finally get it all over with. I took a good look around the room, all I would need was a way to injure myself before he returned.

There on the nightstand was a drinking glass, well it was better than nothing and might just work. I wrapped the glass inside the tee shirt, once that was done I took my fist and smashed the glass.

I then opened the tee shirt and pulled out a shard of glass, once that was done I cut the palm of my hand. I sat there mesmerized by the blood, however I knew that I'd have to get this over with.

I dropped the rest of the glass on the bedroom floor, after making some noise I was ready to call Mulder.

"Shit, Mulder can you help me out?"

Mulder opened the bedroom door and entered the room.

"What do you... shit what the fuck happened?"

"I cut my hand on the glass that's all."

"Here let me take a look."

I knew that I'd be sealing my own fate and I still did it, I took my fist and punched Mulder in the face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fuck, I really hadn't seen that coming, however I wasn't prepared to let Alex get away with that. I reacted without even thinking about it, I brought my hand up and grabbed him by the throat.

Soon I started applying pressure and pressed hard on his tender flesh, fuck it that was when I realized something else was hard too. I reached for the cuffs that still dangled from the bed, soon I managed to have one of his hands restrained.

"What the fuck are you playing at Alex?"

"Just finish it Mulder."

"Like fuck, did you really think that you could push me that far?"

"Hey it was worth a try."

I lunged forward and pinned his mouth to my own, I couldn't resist biting his lip while I was there.

"Keep your smart mouth shut Alex, believe me you'll wish that you left while you had the chance."

"You've already proved that you can't hurt me Mulder."

"You seemed scared plenty when I used the gun on you!"

"Yeah true, but you couldn't have done it without a weapon though."

"Believe me Alex I could do it without a weapon, there's plenty of other ways to make someone suffer."

Before he had time to answer I grabbed his other arm and cuffed that one too. I guess he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"What did you really achieve Alex? look you're right back where you started."

"Do your best Mulder."

I couldn't resist slapping that mouth of his, the man had one hell of a talent for being annoying.

"Come on Alex, feet next as you know the drill."

"Like fuck am I helping you do anything."

Well I had no intention of letting him kick me again, I opened a draw and pulled out my pen knife.

"Mulder what the fuck are you doing?"

I reached over and ran the blade over his nipple, I soon noticed the tiny drops of blood.

"Fuck... Mulder..."

"Hey you don't want to put me off Alex, shit I might just accidentally cut your nipple off. Saying that I could always move further down, maybe I might find something more interesting to cut?"

"Fine tie my fuckin legs up if it makes you happy, I swear that I won't kick you."

"Actually you can lay face down, try anything Alex and you'll suffer big time."

Soon I had him face down, it didn't take me long to have the cuffs back in place either.

"I knew you'd see it my way Alex."

I grabbed each leg and soon had him restrained, I had to admit that the man looked gorgeous restrained like this. I just had to remember to hold back somewhat, the man had already been abused so much in life.

"Alex why do you always have to push me so much?"

"Go to hell Mulder."

"Great, I sometimes wonder why I even bother Alex?"

I brought my hand down upon his thigh hard, shit this would be hard as he never even flinched. Maybe it was time for more extreme measures after all, it would hurt yet I knew it had to be done.

I bent and grabbed my jeans from earlier on, I then ever so slowly drew the belt through the loops. The man had one hell of a sexy ass, well I guess it was time to mark him as mine.

"This is going to really hurt Alex, just remember that you brought it on yourself with that little stunt you pulled."

I raised the belt and brought it down fast, the red stripe literally appeared straight away.

"Look now you have the mark of your master Alex."

"Fuck you"

"That wasn't very clever was it?"

I made a point of making the next one even harder, this time Alex actually did cry out.

"What's the matter, did that one hurt a bit Alex? Believe me I've only just got started, your ass is mine and you'd do well to remember that."

"Yeah whatever..."

Well at this rate he wouldn't be sitting down for a while, well I guess I'd just have to keep him here and in bed.

"Well that's only two Alex, I think I'll give you at least another eight."

"Believe me I've had worse Mulder."

I decided it was time for less talking, I delivered the next three blows in a row. I also made sure all three had maximum impact too, by the time I'd done five he was really crying out.

"Right Alex stay there, at this rate the neighbours will be calling the police."

I left him alone and went into the kitchen, I then proceeded to pull all the drawers open. I knew what I was looking for, I also knew that it was somewhere in one of the draws. Bingo I finally found the roll of duct tape and cut some off, now it was time to return to Alex.

"Look I've brought you something Alex."

"Where the hell were you?"

"Looking for something."

I knelt down beside the bed, the man was gorgeous and I wanted him so much. I knew I'd need to brush up on my skills, maybe I could buy a book or something so I'd get it right.

"There you go Alex, at least you can't upset my neighbours now."

I could see by the look that he was pissed off, also he started mumbling something incoherent.

"Sorry I can't hear you, oh well you'll just have to tell me later."

I picked the belt back up and resumed my position, I then brought it down twice more in quick succession. I was starting to wonder if I'd gone too far, his ass was bright red after the seventh one.

"Only three more Alex and it'll be over."

The eighth one I made somewhat lighter, I'd noticed that he was struggling to keep his eyes open now. I knew I'd have to end it soon or he'd be fast asleep, I wanted him comfortable and clean before that happened.

I made sure the next two were fast, all I wanted now was for it to be over with. Once done I threw the belt on the floor, I then felt the welts that I'd put on his gorgeous backside. Shit some of them were rather deep, just to top it off his ass was red hot in more ways than one.

"Hold still Alex as this might hurt."

I pulled off the duct tape the best I could, I then rubbed my thumb over his dry lips.

"Come on we’ll get you cleaned up, I'll also get you some water."

"Thanks."

"Alex are you okay?"

"Yeah just a bit sore."

Once he'd had a sip of water he lay back down, I then opened some cream for his sore backside.

"This might be cold but it'll help, I'll make it okay for you Alex."

"Mulder all the better if it's cold."

I applied plenty of cream and then spread it around, I was as gentle as possible over the welts. When I ran my fingers even lower he groaned out, as soon as I touched the crack of his ass he started breathing really fast.

I noticed that he was already semi hard, I had to wonder if I really did turn him on or was it the pain? I made sure a couple of my fingers were covered in the lotion, I then in one swift motion pressed a finger into his tight ass.

"Jesus fuckin Christ Mulder, oh god do that again..."

"Do you like that Alex?"

"Fuck yes, shit I need to come Mulder."

I pressed a bit harder and brushed against his prostate, I then grabbed his erection as he squirmed under the sensation.

"Come for me Alex."

"Oh shit..."

Suddenly Alex came all over my hand, yet his cock still twitched as I removed my fingers from his backside. I then untied his arms and legs, once he was free I rolled him over onto his back.

"Lay there while I get a cloth."

I walked out of the bathroom to find Alex fast asleep, well I guess all the excitement must have worn him out. I made sure that he was comfortable and covered him up. In all that time Alex had remained fast asleep, as for me I just wanted a shower and to clean up.

I knew that there was also something else that I'd need to take care of, Alex wasn't the only one that had got turned on by tonight's events...

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke the next morning and felt really sore and ached all over, however this time it was in a good way. I guess I'd got a lot more from Mulder than I expected, I'd only expected the punishment and pain.

I remembered how he'd teased me until I came, I'd wanted more however sleep had claimed me first. I had to wonder where Mulder was now, also would he regret what he'd done with me. To be honest I didn't think that I could cope with even more rejection, shit neither could I cope with the pain that would accompany it.

I couldn't believe just how tired I still felt, however if I was rejected I knew that I'd leave here for good. I had no concept whatsoever of time, all I knew was that it was daylight outside.

I tried moving but my ass hurt from before, to be honest I just wished that Mulder had fucked me regardless of the pain I was in. I heard a noise and realized it was Mulder, I just lay there and placed my arm over my eyes.

"How are you Alex?"

"Fine."

"You don't sound fine to me, look Alex I think that we need to talk."

"Mulder I get it, look you don't have to give me the long speech."

"What speech?"

"The one where you tell me you regret what happened, I understand so don't worry."

"Well that wasn't what I'd planned to say."

"So just spit it out then."

"Alex do you want to be punished again? Keep that up and mark my words you'll feel my belt again."

I swallowed hard, shit did he mean what I thought he did! Fuck I tried to stop the tears that fell, I'd honestly just expected him to kick me out.

"You look upset by all of this, I need to know if this is what you still want Alex?"

I couldn’t talk because of the tears, all I could do was sit and nod my head.

"Right Alex we really need to communicate, as the one in charge I expect answers if I ask you anything."

I sat there and nodded my head once more, I couldn't believe that Mulder was offering me this chance.

"Alex look at me, by the way that's an order."

I looked up but couldn't read his expression, at the moment I really didn't want to upset him though.

"Look I'll accept a yes or no, however I won't accept you shaking your head. I ask you a question and you answer straight away, is that understood Alex?"

"Yeah I understand."

"Firstly I need to know if I went too far last night, I’m new to this Alex and I'm a bit lost here."

"No Mulder you never went too far, in some way your punishment was far worse.

"How come?"

"I don't know, you ... just forget it as it's too hard to explain."

"Look I don't want to punish you to the extent of torture, to be honest I think we need a safe word."

"Yeah that sounds okay I guess."

"Now we just need a safe word to use, have you any ideas Alex?"

"There's only one word that would stop you in your tracks Mulder..."

"Okay, so what would that one word be?"

"If I shout the word alien you'd drop everything."

"I see that you've still got a sense of humour Alex, okay so we're agreed on that being your safe word?"

"Yeah I'm fine with that."

"Well at least that's one thing sorted out, secondly I need to know what sort of relationship you want?"

"What do you mean by relationship Mulder?"

"Okay you want me to punish you and be in charge, what if I can't hold back and go too far?"

"Mulder I've already said that what you did was okay."

"It's more what I didn't do."

"I don't follow."

"Look I'm not a rapist, but hell you really turn me on at times. Okay I guess I want to fuck you, but deep down I'm scared it's going too far."

"So basically you want to know if I want a sexual relationship with you?"

"Yeah that's pretty much the bottom line."

"Jesus Mulder, just what fuckin planet are you on?"

"Shit I'm sorry if I offended you Alex."

"I'll take anything you give me Mulder, hell I'm trying to tell you that I want it all including a relationship."

"I don't understand, why all the games then if a relationship's what you want?"

"My life's complicated Mulder, look I need to have an owner and its part of who I am. Maybe one day I'll explain my life in full, but I'll need to sort myself out first."

"So you want me to have sex with you, yet you still want me to beat you?"

"Hell Mulder, yes I told you that I want it all as it turns me on too. You turn me on Mulder and always have done."

"Shit how long have you fancied me Alex?"

"Mulder I fancied you from the start, however I fell in love with you not long afterwards."

I'd decided what the hell, I might as well just get it all out in the open. I was starting to wonder if I should have kept quiet, the minutes past as Mulder just sat there in silence.

"Mulder please talk to me, look I'll leave if I've offended you."

"It's not that Alex, look I want you to stay."

"So what is it then Mulder?"

"I guess it just came as a shock, also it worries me as to whether it's the truth or not."

"Mulder I don't have anything to lose, basically I don't have anything to live for so why lie?"

"Shit Alex You killed my father, you then went on to betray me and make my life hell."

"Firstly you knew that he had to die, shit it was either him or you Mulder. I was also made to do it, plus he wasn't even your real father also..."

"Are you finished Alex?"

"No I'm not, he was also a complete bastard that killed many."

I couldn’t believe how fast Mulder moved, within seconds he was on me and hitting me once more.

"You bastard, sometimes I really hate you Alex."

"Yeah well I'm not asking for commitment and a fuckin ring, I already said a collar will do."

"You’re sick and deserve all you get, you always have to push me so far Alex."

"Yeah I guess I am sick, I must also be suicidal to fall in love with you."

Fuck I felt how hard Mulder was as he pressed against me, I knew that he still wanted me and we were as sick as each other. Then suddenly Mulder had his mouth upon me, then I felt as his tongue forced its way deep inside. When Mulder finally let go I could barely breathe, also I was now extremely turned on too.

"You're mine Alex and don't forget it, I assure you that by the weekend you will have a collar amongst other things."

"I can't wait."

"Time will tell Alex, you even think about leaving and I’ll hunt you down and kill you."

"Yeah I definitely must have a death wish."

"I haven't even started yet, believe me Alex.”

"For some strange reason I actually believe you Mulder."

Then suddenly his weight was gone, he then stood up and looked down at me.

"We'll have to wait a few days anyway, you need to recover first Alex."

"Fine, is there any chance I could have a shower Mulder?"

"Help yourself while I make coffee, you can do as you want here unless I say different."

I put my legs over the side of the bed, I ached but finally managed to stand up. I had to admit the water felt so good, it also soothed and relaxed my aching body. Once done I got out and wrapped a towel around myself, I knew I would have to borrow some clothes from Mulder.

"Just in time Alex, there's some coffee and toast if you want it,"

"Great thanks, also can I borrow some clothes Mulder as I don't have any?"

"Hold on."

Mulder returned and threw some underwear, soon a tee shirt was the only thing to follow. Well it looked like I wouldn't be wearing anything else any time soon, well I was thankful that it was warm right now.

"You can wear them for now, however there will be times that I want you naked without arguing."

"Yeah okay, I understand Mulder."

"Also at the weekend we'll be going shopping, then we will re asses your wardrobe."

Suddenly my mind started to work overtime, a shopping trip with Fox Mulder.

XXXXXXXXXX

I knew that I'd have to learn to restrain myself, that or I'd end up beating the fuck out of him. It had come as a shock that Alex Krycek of all people was in love with me, it had made me realize how much I'd denied wanting him in the past. Who knows? Maybe after I had him I'd get bored with him.

Now all I had to do was buy a few essentials, I couldn't even remember a time that I needed more than my right hand. Maybe that was my biggest problem right now, I'd gone so many years alone.

Well I could work on that when it was the weekend, for now I just had to make sure my apartment was safe for him. However right now I should have left for work, it was then that I suddenly had an idea.

At least I still had some time to make some calls, I'd noticed that Alex looked rather nervous as I stood up. Fuck I couldn't help myself as I grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head up, I then kissed him with everything that I had.

I ran my fingers along his vulnerable neck and throat, I could feel his pulse and wondered how far I could really go. Hell to be honest I wondered just how far he'd truly let me go, I knew I'd have to find a way of testing his loyalty.

I finally broke the kiss and didn't want to let go, I then licked along his ear before whispering to him.

"You're mine Alex and don't you ever forget it, just make sure you behave while I go and use the phone."

"I'm yours Mulder so don't worry."

Shit that voice of his went straight to my cock, maybe Alex knew just how much control he really had over me.

"Fuck your gorgeous Alex."

I couldn't help but notice how he looked down, shit maybe he'd had many people say it for the wrong reasons. I decided to leave it at that and grabbed my phone, I knew I'd have to sort all this before I went to work.

The gunmen were good and arranged to come within the hour, now I just had to let Alex know.

"Right Alex, I just want to confirm who it was that left you in that container to die?"

"Spender, who else do you think it could be. I don't see why it matters now though..."

"He might have learnt that you're still alive, it depends if he was tracking the container or not."

"Yeah so what?"

"Hey even you know how lax my security is Alex."

"Yeah true, it's shit for a G man Mulder."

"That's why the gunmen are coming over."

"Great I'll stay in the bedroom then, I'll let you go and deal with your psycho friends."

"Alex I don't think you get it, look I won't be here as I'll be at work."

"Fuck that, I'm not dealing with them Mulder!"

"It's okay I think the feeling was mutual, I don't think they were too happy being around you Alex."

"Good so at least we agree on it then."

"Alex they had just one request that was all."

"What would that be?"

"They'll only come in if I cuff you to something."

"Mulder are you taking the piss?"

"No, apparently you intimidate them."

"Tough luck, shit Mulder you can't cuff me all day."

"I'll come home early, look four hours at the most I promise."

"Fine, you're the one in charge anyway."

"Come on then, use the bathroom and then I'll cuff you to the bed."

"This had better be worth it."

"Alex it's state of the art security, that way you'll be safe if I'm at work or go away."

I watched as Alex did as I asked, I then went and made sure he was cuffed to the bed once more.

"Right Alex I'll let the gunmen in and then I'm off to work, just make sure you behave yourself while I'm gone."

"Yeah I promise Mulder."

I arrived at work to find Scully sat at my desk, well at least she was doing some of my work for me.

"Good morning Mulder."

"Morning, is there anything I've missed Scully?"

"No not really, you've got a couple of reports to finish for Skinner."

"Great, I guess I should get on with it, oh I’ll need to leave early today too."

"How come?"

"To free my house guest from his restraints."

"Mulder what have you done to him now?"

"Hey I'm only trying to protect him."

"What by cuffing him to something and leaving him there?"

"He's cuffed to the bed so he'll be comfortable, I had to as I'm having a security system installed Scully."

"I still don't see why you had to restrain him Mulder."

"Look the gunmen are scared of him okay, they'd only agree to do it if he was restrained."

"Yeah I can see where they're coming from, how is he anyway?"

"A lot better than he was, also he's rather loud too."

"Did you find out if it's all a game, you know this whole master thing?"

"Shit that's a hard one Scully, in all honesty I don't think he's faking it. He claims that I'm his master and he belongs to me, also I did what you said and was rather rough with him.

"Then what Mulder?"

"He accepted it all Scully, then he told me that he loves me and has for ages."

"I bet that was a bit unexpected to say the least?"

"Yeah you could say that, Spender arranged his torture as he was his master and Alex had failed him."

"You can't own someone Mulder!"

"It's a long story Scully, he claims I'm his master and can do whatever I want to him."

"So what when he gets better Mulder?"

"I'm just taking it one day at a time, also I should have had the extra security installed years ago regardless of Alex."

"So how do you feel about having him at your place, are you sure you won't kill him?"

"I'm a bit confused by it all at the moment, however I like the idea of not being alone."

"Yeah but there has to be more, that or it will all fall apart sooner or later."

"Maybe there is more, I'm just so uncertain at the moment Scully."

"Do you love him Mulder?"

"Hell no, shit I think it's nothing more than an attraction."

"What about your father?"

"I know that Alex killed him, I also know the reason why he did it. Shit my father was a total bastard and deserved it, I can't blame Alex for that."

"So you want him then?"

"Yeah but I'm also scared I go too far with him, he pushes me all the time and it's hard."

"Just be careful Mulder, remember I'll be here for you should you need me."

"Thanks Scully, I guess that I was worried you might hate me."

"No you're my friend Mulder, but you need to see if he's still wanted for anything at all."

"Such as?"

"I don't know but you're still a federal agent, you don't want to be caught harbouring a criminal."

"Yeah I'll look now and see what I can find out, I think I still have a folder on him too."

"Yeah well that would be a good start Mulder."

I searched my filing cabinet until I found the file, even so I knew it hadn't been updated for some time. According to the records Alex was AWOL, he'd just not turned up for work one day.

Fine I'd check on the computer instead, maybe there might be something there that could help me. Apparently his file was hard to retrieve for some reason, well they say where there’s will there’s a way.

It turned out that there was no evidence to link him with anything, it appeared that everything had just been allegations. I realized my only problem might be Spender, well that's if he even knows Alex is still alive.

I logged off and felt somewhat better now, I knew it was time that I finished the reports before I had Skinner on my back. It was over two hours later when I finished the last one, apparently, I was to take them straight to Skinner when completed.

I took the stairs to the fourth floor, I was trying to stall his questions regarding my off time. Just maybe there was a god after all, I was met by his secretary Kimberley. It appeared that Skinner had been called away to a meeting, it meant that he'd be out of the office until tomorrow.

I decided to leave the files with her and left, it was time that I went home to see if everything was okay. Also I knew that Alex would be sick of the bed by now, oh and let's not forget the cuffs.

XXXXXXXXXX

God I'd never felt so bored in my entire life, even shopping with Mulder was starting to look appealing. I could hear the gunmen as they moved around the apartment, god they were boring beyond belief and now my fuckin head hurt too.

Mulder had only cuffed one of my hands, he'd also left me some water and books to read. Well at least I could reach the cabinet beside the bed, I couldn't resist looking to see what interesting things he kept in the draw.

I was only human after all and curiosity got the better of me, even though I wished I hadn't wasted my time and effort. I had to wonder if Mulder ever bothered cleaning at all, it looked like it was full of nothing but junk.

I noticed that there were some old papers and files, that was when I noticed the paper clip holding them together. Hell maybe I might be able to have some fun after all, I had to wonder just how easy it would be to wind these three geeks up?

I used my teeth to stretch open the paper clip, as soon as it was fully extended I got to work. I had to admit that it was hard to begin with, however after a few minutes I was rewarded with a clicking sound.

Ha, so much for Mulders bureau cuffs, I kept on flexing my wrist until all the cramp had disappeared. I would have to be fast and ready for anything, I'd only get one chance as someone might decide to call Mulder.

"Hey can anyone hear me?"

I watched as the door opened and the blond walked in, Jesus the man looked petrified when he looked at me.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted some more water, well that's if you don't mind?"

"No problem man, just give me a minute."

I sat there and waited until he returned, now it was time for the fun to begin. Once he entered he came over towards the table, the minute he put the glass down I pounced. I grabbed him by the wrist and had him cuffed in no time, now he was the one restrained on the bed.

"What the fuck?"

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, well not too much as Mulder would kill me."

"Just let me go and I won't tell him about this."

"About what? Hell I haven't even done anything yet!"

"Yeah well you said the yet word, that implies that you plan to do something to me."

"Look just sit there and shut up, if you do as I say I won't hurt you."

"Fine, so what is it that you want me to do?"

"Call Byers and get him to come in here, warn him about me and I'll kill you."

"Okay I get the point, Byers can you come in here and give me a hand?"

I waited behind the door, the minute the man entered I moved fast. I put my hand over his mouth and shoved him towards the bed.

"Behave and no one will get hurt."

I cuffed Byers to Langley and just left them there, that was two down and only one more to go. I had to admit that it felt good to be up and doing something, well it beat the hell out of just sitting there bored out of my head.

I decided to go back and search the other drawers, well hopefully a couple of Mulder's ties should do the job. I found the living room empty, I then entered the kitchen to find Frohike knelt on the floor doing something.

Well it looked like this would be far easier than planned, I just knocked him over and then grabbed the small strange man. I took him and shoved him onto the nearest chair, he looked just as scared as his two geek friends.

"What are you doing? Where the hell's Langley and Byers?"

"They'll be okay just as long as you cooperate."

"What do you want with us, Mulder was meant to keep you restrained?"

 I ignored him and grabbed his wrists, it wasn't long before he was tied to the chair and unable to move. I knew I could talk Mulder around if I had to, well that was if he came home early anyway.

I started going through all of the cupboards, Jesus even Mulder must have some form of alcohol around here. Finally, in the third cupboard I hit pay day, there in the corner was a full unopened bottle of vodka.

"Hey look its party time now, well for me anyway."

"You are aware that Mulder won't be happy with this."

"Look little man I don't give a shit what you think, hell I also don't give a shit what Mulder thinks either."

"Well it will be your funeral."

I just ignored the little man and opened the vodka, fuck the glass as I wouldn't need one anyway. I took a couple of large mouthfuls and it felt so good, I figured if I drank enough I could just ignore Mulder. Fuck I had to remember this was Mulder, who the fuck could ignore him at the best of times.

"So what's it with you three stooges? I'm surprised that one of you hasn't tried getting in his pants!"

"Mulder's a friend, also we respect him a lot too."

"Why, is it because he's as insane as you three?"

"I could ask you the same question Krycek."

"What do you mean?"

"What's with you and Mulder? He claims your his and no one touches you but him."

"Yeah he's right, I guess I just don't like following orders."

"Yeah I think we gathered that!"

I drank a few more mouthfuls and felt drunk, shit what the hell was wrong with me? Drunk after only a few mouthfuls, hell I was fuckin Russian for crying out loud.

"Krycek you are aware that Mulder will be pissed, shit we promised him that we'd have the alarm fitted when he returned."

"I don't care, Mulder can just go and fuck himself."

"You will care Alex."

"Oh shit Mulder..."

"Yeah you guessed it, also why would I fuck myself when I have you?"

Suddenly he grabbed me by my hair, shit he then slapped me hard.

"Talk right now Alex..."

"What do you expect me to say?"

"Just what the fuck's been going on here?"

"Fuck all."

"Sit the fuck down Alex and don't move, believe me you'll be punished for this little stunt."

I sat there quiet, I had to admit that Mulder was pissed far more than I'd expected. He then untied Frohike and used the tie on me, then to my surprise the bastard kissed me hard.

"Don't worry Alex they all know I'm bisexual, so what have you done with Byers and Langley too."

"He's cuffed them in the bedroom."

Mulder pulled out his key and gave it to Frohike, he then told him to release the other two clowns.

"So why did you do it? I thought that you wanted me to be your master or some other crap?"

"I don't see what the problem is, hell I'm still here aren't I?"

"So you didn't do all this so you could escape?"

"No, I could of if that was what I'd wanted."

"So all of this was just a game to you?"

"Yeah Mulder, I was bored okay and that's all it was."

"So you thought you could just use my friends, hell Alex you used them just to amuse yourself."

"Yeah, I guess that pretty much sums it up."

"You're aware that I'll have to punish you now?"

"Yeah whatever..."

The three stooges were now all in the kitchen, great now everyone looked pissed off and it was aimed at me.

"Right are you three okay to finish the alarm for me?"

"Not if he's here."

"Don't worry Byers I'll be taking him out."

"Thank god."

"Right Alex bedroom now and strip."

Mulder came into the bedroom and closed the door, he then wasted no time as he pushed me face down on the bed. He then stood there and removed his belt, he then leant forward and whispered inside my ear.

"I'm going to use this just twice now as a warning, you'll receive your real punishment later on Alex."

I totally ignored Mulder, fuck then I had to bite my lip as his belt came down with full force.

"Right Alex get dressed, look it's time we went shopping for some toys."

Fuck now I was starting to worry, Mulder looked like he was taking the shopping trip serious.

XXXXXXXXXX

I knew that I'd have to teach Alex a lesson one way or another, he had to learn that his little game was well out of order. I also knew by his face that he was sulking, well he'd be finding out that things would be getting worse soon enough.

"Alex are you ready?"

"Just a minute, it's your fault that it's taking me so long..."

"No Alex, you got punished because you deserved it. They came here to make it safe for you, that was the whole reason of the alarm."

"Yeah I know, shit I said that I was sorry, what more do you want from me Mulder?"

"You'll find out soon enough, just remember that you've only got yourself to blame for this."

The gunmen gave me some keys and a security code, they would be finished and gone before I returned with Alex. I thanked all three of them and made Alex apologize too, I then led Alex to my car and made him get in.

"So where are we going Mulder?"

"Out of town, I don't think it's a good idea the pair of us shopping around here do you?"

"I guess not."

"Look it will only take an hour or so each way, we'll be back before bedtime so don't worry."

"I'm more worried about the type of shopping you want."

"Don't worry Alex, I promise that I won't get carried away."

"What the hell does that mean Mulder?"

"I won't buy anything that could cause you any serious damage."

"Gee thanks Mulder, now I feel even worse than before."

"Alex stop crying about everything, you brought all of this upon yourself."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, Alex wasn't happy and sulked the rest of the way there.

"Alex do you plan to keep this up all night?"

"Do you just moan Mulder no matter what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I misbehave you moan, I talk you moan, then when I'm silent you still fuckin moan. I can't win no matter what I do, all I want is to go home and go to bed."

"So where do you want me to take you, as you said that you want to go home and go to bed."

"Yeah so what? I'm sure you know the way home without me having to tell you."

"Exactly, I know the way to my home."

"Oh shit."

"Hell I don't care, you can call it home if you want."

"I just though as I'm yours now, well that it was my home too."

"Woah Alex, I think you might be moving a bit fast."

"So you don't want me?"

"Yeah I want you more than you realize, I'd just like to take one day at a time though."

"Yeah okay."

"Look you can still stay with me, hell I didn't get that alarm fitted for nothing."

"Mulder... oh it doesn't matter."

"What, just tell me Alex?"

"I was going to ask you something..."

"Alex just spit it out then."

"Have you ever gone all the way with a man?"

"No also if I ever do I want it to be right, to a certain degree it's like entering the unknown and I'm scared I fuck up."

"So that's all that's stopping you?"

"Alex can we just drop it for now?"

"I can help you if you want?, just tell me if you want me that way Mulder."

"Alex I said drop it..."

"Fine whatever."

"I'm sorry Alex, look I want you every way possible and that's what scares me."

"Okay."

I noticed that the silence suddenly descended once more, I guess the man had no idea just how he looked. The man had the most amazing eyelashes that framed gorgeous green eyes, oh and also that little frown when he was thinking.

"Look a couple of minutes and we'll be there."

I knew that it'd been wrong to take my frustrations out on him, I guess I felt so stupid because I was scared. Also a part of me didn't want him to be in charge, if it happened he'd be where I wanted him.

I guess all I could do was take it one step at a time, the first part would be this shopping trip. I couldn't believe that I was going shopping with Alex Krycek, also where I was shopping.

"Well it looks like we're here Alex."

"Yeah whatever, just try not to be too long Mulder."

I got out of the car and went around to the other side, I then opened the passenger door and pulled my cuffs out.

"Get out Alex."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I thought I was staying in the car."

"Well you thought wrong, so come on get out."

"I guess that I don't get a say in this do I?"

"No Alex so make sure you behave."

"You don't need to cuff me Mulder..."

"Look I'll feel better knowing your cuffed, also I'm the one who's in charge."

I cuffed both of his hands together, I'd need both of mine free to look at things.

"Right come on then let's move."

We walked over to the shopping mall, it only took a few minutes to locate the shop I wanted.

"Mulder are you taking the piss? No way am I going in there with you!"

"Why are you embarrassed to be seen with me, or embarrassed that you're gay?"

"Neither, it's just not my type of shop that's all."

"Well tough luck Alex."

I grabbed him and dragged him towards the store, it was time to have some fun.

"Mulder please, shit it's a fuckin sex shop."

"I'm well aware of that, I just don't see why you have a problem with it."

"For fucks sake Mulder..."

"Alex we're both grown men and both going in there."

"You won't listen will you?"

"No so just shut up."

I ignored him and entered the shop, it appeared that they had really helpful staff on hand.

"Can I help either one of you gentlemen?"

"We're just looking at the moment, I think my partner's a little overwhelmed by it all."

"No problem, just call if you need any help."

"Don't worry I will."

I turned back towards Alex, he appeared rather red and flustered at the moment.

"Hey Alex are you okay?"

"What the hell does it matter..."

"Don't worry as it was just a rhetorical question, I still owe you far more than this when we get home."

"Yeah I'm well aware of that."

"So, don't make it any worse than it is then."

Alex started sulking once more and remained silent, I just browsed the shelves of the many items for sale. Who would think that there were so many different things, some looked a little too brutal to use at first.

Hell, some looked far too brutal to use at all, saying that I'd still need to find a way to punish him. Maybe the right toys and a couple of drinks, I'd watched plenty of pornos but it always looked so painful.

Alex had already suffered so much in the past, there had to be a way that would make it less painful. I decided to call the staff, maybe they could suggest something to use.

"Do you have any videos for beginners and anal sex, just for myself and my partner here?"

"We have a book entitled Anal Sex for Beginners, it covers both male and female partners too."

Well I guess that would be somewhere to start, just as long as it had pictures too.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jesus was Mulder for real, shit then I noticed the sales assistant looking at the cuffs I wore. I just kept telling myself the same thing over and over again, I belong to Fox Mulder and he can treat me as he sees fit.

"Hey Alex your miles away, come on try and keep up."

"I'm coming Mulder."

"Don't be coming until later lover, at least wait until I have you in bed naked!"

"God and you say I push my luck."

"According to this book there's certain things we need, it even supplies a list to make it easier."

"Great, can you just buy them so we can leave?"

I watched as Mulder turned back to the sales assistant, hell I bet their paid by sales.

"As you can see my partners rather impatient, could you recommend some things for us?"

"Yes Sir, we also provide gift hampers to accommodate most things."

"Such as?"

"Our luxury one contains items for sexual intercourse, also pleasure and punishment amongst other things. It also comes with the basics too, you know like lube condoms etc."

"Fine we'll take it."

Shit Mulder never even asked the price, he was acting just like a kid in a candy store right now. Mulder paid and the sales assistant carried everything to the car, I just stood there like an idiot.

 "Mulder is there any chance I can get into the car some time tonight?"

"Yeah just hold on."

"I'm hungry and tired Mulder..."

"Yeah I never realized that it was this late, hey at least there's one good thing though!"

"What the hell would that be?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday and I'm not at work."

"Yeah so what?"

"I get to spend the whole day with you, so I might leave your punishment until then."

"That's good of you Mulder."

"Hey only because that way I'll have all day to torture you."

I just sat there in silence on the way home, great even after just a few days it really felt like home and where I belonged. I swear that Mulder would have to literally kick me out, well either that or kill me.

"Hey Alex are you okay?"

It had been so quiet in the car and his voice made me jump, I knew I'd need to go to bed as I was hungover and exhausted now.

"Fine, I'm just tired that's all.. I hadn't even realized we were back home."

Shit there was that word once more, home.

"You go for a shower Alex and I'll order some food."

I had to admit that the shower was rather soothing, I then started to think about all the things that Mulder had bought. Soon I became hard just from the thought alone, also the thought that he planned to use them all with me.

I started working up a rhythm and wanted to come so bad, shit that was when I heard Mulder at the door.

"Alex the pizza's here so hurry up, come on while it's hot."

"I'll be out in a minute Mulder."

Great maybe if I were quick, fuck it who was I trying to kid as my erection was already starting to wilt. I quickly dried myself and dressed in just some underwear, I then went to join Mulder and finally eat.

"Come on Alex sit and grab some pizza, I doubt that it'll keep warm much longer."

"It's fine as I'm starving and would eat it cold if I had to."

"Yeah I guess I'll have to think about food shopping too, we can't live on takeaway everyday can we?"

"No I guess not, does that mean you'll be cooking then Mulder?"

"I can cook if I really must."

I ignored Mulder and grabbed a couple of slices of the pizza, after that I felt too tired to even eat.

"Alex try and eat a bit more, look one more slice and then you can go to bed."

"Okay I'll try."

I had to admit that the thought of bed sounded good, shame it would be on my own though. I managed the one piece as he asked, however that was the limit and my eyes kept closing.

"Alex go to bed, maybe I've pushed you too far today..."

"I'm okay Mulder, believe me I've suffered far worse than this. Got this feels like luxury compared to Spen... oh shit."

"Alex try not to think about all of that now, remember I'm not Spender and don't plan to be like him either."

"I know you're nothing like him, shit you’re a saint compared."

"Gee thanks, just remember though that I can end this anytime if it's what you want?"

"No Mulder please, god I really need you..."

Shit now I felt like I was having a nervous breakdown, that or I was just totally pathetic.

"Alex I never meant end it totally, I meant try a normal relationship instead."

"Please god Mulder I can't."

"Hey it was only a suggestion, don't worry I still plan to punish you tomorrow."

"Thanks’ Mulder."

"Okay, go to bed now Alex and that's an order."

I used the bathroom and then climbed into bed, I had to admit that the bed felt unbelievable on my tired aching body. I just lay here and thought of Nikolay and Spender, not to mention the many others too. However whatever Mulder did was worse in a way, I guess that it was because I love him.

I wanted him to punish me with love and not hate, well that's if that made sense at all? Who knows maybe I am mad after all, shit suddenly the tears came and I was unable to hold them back no matter what.

"Alex I've just come to... oh shit, Alex are you crying?"

Great Mulder had to go straight for the lamp, like I really wanted him to see me like this,

"Mulder turn the light off."

"Why?"

"Please just do it..."

"Fine, I still want you to tell me what's wrong though!"

"You'll just think I'm stupid."

"How about you try me and see."

"I know that you've said you want me sexually, also that you'll

punish me and that I'm yours and..."

"Alex calm down and then try again."

" I can't it's all too pathetic."

"Alex tell me now and that's an order, otherwise the belt will come out as we both need some sleep."

"Shit I know I'm your slave, but I really want you to stay with me tonight. Please don't be mad Mulder, look I'm sorry if I'm out of order."

"Is that all?"

"I'm sorry for asking, just forget it..."

"Alex I'm not angry or laughing at you, also I see you as more than just a slave. I just thought you'd want some peace, also a good night's sleep."

"I never meant you had to touch me or anything, I guess that I just didn't want to be alone."

"Alex that's understandable after what you've been through, look just let me go and lock all up."

"Okay thanks Mulder."

Mulder disappeared so I lay back down, well at least I'd finally managed to stop crying like a baby! Maybe Mulder really did like me after all, deep down I hoped that he never got bored of me and kicked me out.

I guess that would be a dream come true, I loved the man more than I'd ever loved anyone before. Okay so maybe I really am just an idiot and a dreamer, why would someone like him want me.

After a while I started to feel like an even bigger idiot, it was starting to look like Mulder had changed his mind after all. Another ten minutes and still nothing, maybe he'd finally realized just who he was sleeping with.

Finally Mulder returned yet I felt so alone now, I was also tired and extremely emotional right now.

"Why didn't you just say no Mulder?"

"Say no to what?"

"You could have said no if you didn't want to sleep in here with me, why did you have to lead me along?"

"Alex I said I would and that I didn't mind, hell I don't understand what the problem is now!"

"You've been gone ages..."

"Yeah I'm sorry, it took me ages to figure out that stupid alarm."

Great now I was crying again as he got into bed, well at least he was still willing to hold me until sleep claimed me.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke to find Alex still in my arms, I lay there thinking about the man as he slept on unaware, Did I really need all this hassle in my life right now, god that sounded so selfish and nasty.

I looked down at Alex, shit I had to wonder just how much pain and suffering he'd truly dealt with in his life. Even my own feelings were confusing and always had been when it came to Alex, I wanted him and it scared the hell out of me.

I lay there with my eyes closed thinking about what today would bring, also if I could even pull it off. Next time I opened my eyes I realized that Alex was wide awake, his gorgeous green eyes looked so confused and worried.

"How are you feeling Alex?"

"I'm sorry about last night, do you want me to get out of bed?"

"Why?"

"So you don't have to put up with me anymore, I didn't expect you to still be here come morning."

"Alex I want you to stay, look while you were asleep I did some thinking."

"Should I be worried?"

"Like I said earlier Alex, I can only take one day at a time, however I've had some thoughts regarding the here and now."

"Okay, I accept that it's your choice to do as you see fit."

"Just wait there Alex a minute."

I left the bedroom and went into the other room, I then opened the box of items I'd bought the previous night. It didn't take me long to find what I wanted, I just had to hope that it was also what Alex truly wanted.

I went back into the bedroom where he waited for me, he was looking rather worried as to what I was planning to do.

"Sit up Alex and look at me."

I watched as he nervously sat up in the bed, I then put my hands in the bag and pulled out the collar. Alex looked so hopeful as I fastened it around his neck, I then sat back and looked at him.

"Mulder I ..."

"Alex just listen to me first before you say anything, look I'm willing to try and give you what you want. Shit you seem to really be getting under my skin, hey don't look like that as I meant it in a good way."

"I'm grateful for that Mulder, I guess I'm scared that I also fuck up too. You might decide you want more, then what if I can't and upset you?"

"Look this will be between the two of us and no one else, I'll punish you but I'll never take it as far as abuse. I also want you to get pleasure out of this too, even so you look gorgeous wearing that collar."

"Good because it makes me feel wanted."

"Look we can start, however I'll stop if you really want me to okay."

"Yeah okay, so how do you want me to start Mulder?"

"Do you want your pain or punishment first?"

"I'll let you decide Mulder."

"Are you sure about that Alex?"

"Yeah as that way you're the one in charge."

"Fine I'll punish you first then, at least I'll be able to make it up to you afterwards."

"Yeah okay."

"Just sit tight a minute."

I removed the bureau cuffs from the headboard, at least now we have some proper padded ones.

"Right Alex lay down on your stomach."

The minute he was in position I had him cuffed to the bed, this way it would be easier to carry out the punishment.

"Right I'm just going to blindfold you okay, that way it'll feel more like a punishment.  I'd thought about using the gag, however we can keep that for another time then you can talk."

"Look Mulder, I really don't mind you using it."

"No Alex, I need you to be able to communicate for now. Hell what if I push you too far and really hurt you, shit you'd have no way of telling me."

"Yeah okay if it's what you want."

"Alex like I said, I've never done this and think it's for the best."

I leant forward and removed his underwear, I had to admit that he looked gorgeous sprawled there naked.

"Right let's have a look what we've got, at least I won't have to use my belt on you anymore."

I rummaged even deeper into the box of toys, well at least I had a few choices now.

"Right Alex we need a safe word, I'll need to know straight away if it's too much and you want me to stop."

"How about Scully, I'm sure you'll stop if I shout out that."

"Yeah good idea."

I attached a leg spreader to both of his ankles, well he wouldn't be able to move too far that's for sure. I then pulled out a leather flogger and tested it on my hand.

"Alex you have to accept that the first part is punishment, I promise you right now that it will hurt."

"Yeah that's okay."

"Also I want you to tell me why you need punishing?"

"Because I'm yours and I deserve whatever you give me, also I deserve it after pissing you off along with the gunmen."

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up."

"Right I'm going to start in a minute, rules are there for a reason Alex and you must accept that. Also until this is over I want no moaning or swearing, do you understand me Alex?"

"Yes, I understand."

I ran my hand over his gorgeous ass and watched as he shuddered, I then brought down the flogger really hard. He jumped slightly but remained silent, well I was just glad that it wasn't me on the bed.

I brought it down a couple of times even harder, well I had to say his ass was bright red now. I ran my fingers over the welts that appeared and felt the heat, shit that was when I also noticed something else.

I left Alex alone and went in search of something, I then knelt down between his parted legs. He suddenly jumped when he realized just what I was doing, well it wasn't like he got a say in the matter.

"Fox..."

I ignored him as I slipped the cock ring into place, I then couldn't resist slapping his ass as I got up.

"Fox...please you don't need that!"

"Shit Alex you were trying to make yourself come, you think you can just hump the mattress and I won't notice?"

"Please, I swear I won't do it again Fox

"Alex you only come when I say so, is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Now you'll get a couple of extra because of your behaviour."

"i didn't do anything."

"Alex you know what you did, also you were told not to talk too."

"I'm sorry."

"Silence Alex, only speak if it's to use your safe word."

Hell maybe I really could get the hang of this, it felt so good to make him wait for what he wanted too. I'd also noticed the use of my dreaded name too, at least a couple of times he'd called me Fox.

I brought the flogger down once more, then I decided to swap it for the leather paddle. Well I had to admit that it looked rather interesting, it actually had little studs in the leather.

"Your ass looks so hot now Alex, and to think it's all mine."

"Alex say that you're mine."

"I'm yours and only yours Fox."

"Every time that you wear the collar you'll obey me, you will also do everything I ask without questioning me is that understood?"

"Yes I swear."

"Good as long as you agree."

I brought the paddle down once more for the previous talking, I then brought it down twice more extremely hard.

"That was for trying to get yourself off Alex, don't ever try that again as it'll be far worse next time."

I picked up a tube of lube, it was mainly just to cool his ass a bit. Shit then I couldn't help but slide my finger inside him, god he just felt so hot and tight. I then had to wonder if I'd even fit inside his tight ass, or would I be too big to even try.

I'd seen plenty of videos and knew it could stretch if forced, well I could see that my fingers were having an effect on Alex. I watched fascinated as his cock started leaking pre-cum, god I would need time out or I'd be the one losing control.

I pushed my fingers in deep before pulling them out, I then slapped him on the ass hard.

"I'm grabbing a coffee Alex, I promise that I won't be gone too long."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jesus surely Mulder couldn't really be serious, he couldn't be cruel enough to go and leave me like this could he. Maybe it was just a test of some sort, also he'd ordered me not to talk at all unless he told me I could. Great if I talked or shouted he'd get pissed, also he might not think I'm taking it seriously.

Well I had no choice other than to lay here and wait, trouble was the longer he took just made my frustration grow even more. I'd even got to the point of trying to get off on the bed again, however the stupid fuckin cock ring put paid to that.

I'd been doing so well and had handled all the pain, then the bastard had gone and stuck his fingers in my ass. Fuck then all my control had just gone straight out of the window, shit this was far worse than all the beatings in the past.

God I just wanted to cry out in frustration, at the end of the day I'd asked for this and wanted it. I couldn't see anything but I heard the door open, well at least he'd returned and might finish this.

"Alex are you still awake?"

"Yeah."

"I think we need to clean you up, you'll need some cream before we go any further."

"Yeah whatever you say."

Suddenly I felt Mulder remove the blindfold, I had to admit that it felt good to see once more.

"When I remove the cuffs I want you to move, just go stand in the bathroom and wait there for me."

Mulder undid the cuffs and released me from the bed, shit he then used his F.B.I cuffs on me. So now I found myself stood here in the bathroom, not there was much I could do without the use of my hands.

Mulder walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, he then removed the collar and told me to get in. The water was on the cool side which was good, my ass was still on fire at the moment.

He grabbed hold of his own boxers and removed them, soon I had Mulder naked and in the shower with me. I just watched with interest as he grabbed the washcloth, I was surprised when he started washing me gently.

"Alex are you okay, you look so vulnerable and gorgeous right now."

"I'm fine Fox."

"Alex please look at me."

I braved it and looked up at Fox, the man that was now my true master.

"God I don't know if I'm falling in love, that or maybe it's just lust. Jesus I want you in every way possible, also I want to make you happy too."

"Fox it makes me happy just to be here with you."

"I haven't pushed you too far have I?"

"No so stop worrying, I swear that I'm fine Fox."

"Alex you can talk to me, I removed the collar so you can say more than three words."

"I really am doing okay, well despite having a hard on the size of a tornado."

Suddenly Mulder was knelt down washing my ass, he then moved on to my legs. Fuck I hadn't been expecting his next move, suddenly he engulfed my cock right to the root.

"Jesus Fox you're a cruel man."

He worked up a rhythm on my over sensitized cock, I knew that I couldn't come any time soon though. Fox was going all out to make me so turned on, yet here I was still wearing the fuckin cock ring.

I then felt as Fox placed his hand on my backside, he then ran his long finger down the crack of my ass.

"Fox this is torture big time, oh god I need to come so bad..."

I felt as Fox moved his mouth away, shit now I wanted to cry from the loss of contact.

"Please Fox."

"Hold on babe."

I was quite taken back by his words, god even if it was just lust I'd live with it. At least the man wanted me, well in at least one way I guess.

I felt him fumbling with my cock and realized what he was doing. Fox was actually removing the cock ring, maybe there was a god looking out for me after all.

"How's that feel now Alex?"

"Oh Jesus...thank you Fox."

Shit suddenly I felt his warm mouth return to my cock, I now knew this would be over within seconds.

"No Fox..."

The tension had built up to its maximum, then that was when Fox pinched the base of my cock tight. Shit he was effectively making it so I couldn't come, now I was really frustrated to say the least.

Then his other finger was gone from inside my ass, it was then though that I felt the pressure of something else far bigger. Then the pressure started building as he pushed it further, oh fuck he knew exactly what he was doing to me too.

It suddenly hit me just what it was and I was extremely embarrassed now, I knew that it was an enema tube and what he was planning.

"Please Fox don't."

I tried moving backwards but that forced the tube even deeper, then he even grabbed my cock tighter so I was now afraid to even move. I knew he'd turned the water on now, I could feel the pressure inside my body as it filled with water.

This was one of the worst feelings possible, yet my cock remained hard adding more pressure.

"Hey it's okay babe I'm here."

He held me as I just moaned like a baby, then the pain started to become unbearable and I wanted it to end. After a few minutes I felt Fox remove the tube, at the same time he also removed his hand from my erection and I couldn't hold back any longer. I came deep within his mouth, the orgasm was far stronger than I'd ever known and I forgot all about the pain.

"Hey Alex come on wake up, are you okay babe?"

"Fuck I'm better than okay Fox."

"I think you passed out."

"Hell I'm not surprised, yet you claim that you've never done this before."

"I swear that it's the first time Alex, but at least it took your mind off the enema."

"Yeah well I hate those things."

"Yeah but like you said, I'm the one in charge and it was a punishment after all."

"Yeah I'll get over it, when I came I just forgot everything else."

"Well that was the plan Alex."

"Yeah well it worked."

"Right we'd better get you cleaned up and get out, the water's starting to go cold now."

"Yeah that sounds good, I actually thought you'd make me wait hours before coming."

"That was because I was feeling generous, however I still have plans for you Alex."

"Should I be worried?"

We returned to the bedroom and got dried, it was then that Fox replaced the collar once more.

"Lay back on the bed Alex, on your stomach as before."

I did as he asked, however I noticed that this time he never restrained me.

"You're so fuckin addictive Alex."

God then I felt his fingers enter my ass once more, fuck then he went and brushed against my prostate. Well it would appear that my cock was hard and ready once more, suddenly I felt like a teenager all over again.

"Don't get any ideas Alex."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said before, I was feeling generous at the time. Now we can move on to the real thing, so make sure you behave now the collar's back on."

I knew what he meant by that remark, this was where I shut up and accept my punishment without question. Fox worked on my cock until it was rock hard and painful once more, shit it was then that he replaced the fuckin cock ring.

Well just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, now it appeared that I'd have to suffer it all over again.

"Well at least you took the edge off it Fox."

"You think what you want Alex, however first I just need some lube for your ass."

The cool lube felt good, then his finger started working in and out of my ass once more. Shit suddenly it was gone, yet it was then that I felt something far larger forced into me.

"It's only a butt plug Alex and it's not even that big, however I'll be changing it through the course of the day."

Now I was worried and knew this would get worse than before, I guess that Fox had well and truly just started.

XXXXXXXXXX

The look on Alex's face was priceless, I just grabbed his hand and pulled him up and off the bed.

"I think it's time I fed you Alex, you'll need your energy as I have a busy day planned for you."

"Fox can I just ask one question?"

"Fine, but only one Alex."

"Will you tell me when I can't talk, just that way I don't piss you off."

"Yeah try not to worry too much Alex, I do actually want you to enjoy it too. Look the alarms set so no one can get in, it's just us Alex all weekend."

"I like the sound of that Fox."

"Me too, right sit there while I make us some food."

I soon rustled up some scrambled eggs and toast, I also then made coffee as we'd need the caffeine. Alex actually ate like he was starving, I was just glad that he'd got his appetite back again.

I tried so hard not to stare at him, yet I realized that I couldn't help myself no matter what. He had the most amazing long eyelashes, it was then I realized he was also watching me too.

"Alex why did you always want me?"

"There was just something about you, your looks and passion too, it's hard to put into words but I fell in love with you."

"Maybe it's just lust that you feel Alex."

"Fox I've never felt like this about anyone before, I'm sorry if that repulses or scares you."

"Alex it doesn't repulse me, but hell it scares me though."

"How do I scare you Fox?"

"I've never had a male lover before, yet with you it's something that I'd like to have."

"So what's the main problem then?"

"I don't know how it feels to be truly in love, in all honesty my family life was rather fucked up. As for lovers, well there never was many and they just controlled me anyway."

"Fox don't try pushing things, look if it happens so be it."

"But how will I know?"

"Believe me you'll know Fox, I guess at the moment you just tolerate me."

"Yeah why?"

"Love's far more than that, you'll start having far deeper feelings to start with."

"I take it that you've had many lovers then Alex?"

Maybe I'd gone too far asking him that, he was still entitled to his privacy and personal life.

"I'm sorry Alex, shit I had no right asking you that."

"Fox I don't mind you asking, I guess I just want to know what makes you think that?"

"You seem to have the whole concept of love wrapped up, so it must have come from somewhere?"

"I haven't had any real lovers in my life."

"So how can you know so much then?"

"Fox I've been used nearly my entire life. I couldn't love the people who abused me like that. With Spender it was sheer hell, even Nikolay got what he wanted from me in the end. He raped and beat me before disposing of me, hell that's not love Fox."

"I'm sorry Alex, hell the last thing I wanted was to upset you."

"It's okay I'm fine. I've felt love Fox and that's it. I've never actually had a lover who wanted me, I said that I've been in love."

"I don't understand?"

"Okay I haven't just been in love, hell I'm still in love. I love you Fox but you're not my lover, god I'd never let you go if you were."

I hadn't missed the raw emotions that Alex was revealing to me, shit I'd never known he loved me that much.

"But what I can never love you in return?"

"I'll have to live with that, hell I've been living with it for years already."

"I'm sorry Alex I never knew."

"It doesn't matter Fox."

"I don't want to be the same as Spender."

"Fox you gave me the choice to leave, hell you even gave me a safe word. Believe me that's not rape or abuse, with Spender I never had a choice at all."

"Yeah I guess."

"Look stop worrying Fox, relax and just let things be."

Shit suddenly Alex was on his knees in front of me.

"Alex what are you doing?"

"Showing you that there's nothing wrong with this, also that I can make it real good for you too."

God suddenly he had his mouth around my cock, it took literally seconds for it to respond and swell in size.

"Jesus Alex..."

I'd had many blow jobs in the past, but hell nothing had felt like this. He forced my thighs further apart before taking me deeper, if he kept this up I wouldn't last long at all.

"God Alex I need to come, oh shit this is fuckin amazing..."

It was then that I felt the pressure building up, shit I guess that Alex had also felt it too. I'd thought that I was about to find release, that was when I felt his hand tight around the base of my erection.

"You fuckin bastard."

Shit he applied pressure to my thighs keeping me still, I grabbed his hair hard and shoved his head down.

"Finish it Alex."

Jesus I felt so high right now, he also had the most amazing fuckin mouth too.

"Please Alex, shit I'll beg if that's what you want?"

I felt his mouth move away, then I noticed him kneel up and stare at me and I could see the love.

"I'm going to make you come Fox and it'll feel real good, you have to chill out and relax though."

"Believe me I'm trying Alex."

"Deep down you have to accept that it's a man doing this to you, a man that's going to get you off and make you feel amazing."

Suddenly his mouth was around my cock once more, I guess that I was in heaven and hell at the same time.

"God I'm well aware that you're a man Alex, believe me I wouldn't have it any other way."

He slipped his tongue into the slit of my cock, I couldn't help but push up against him like a dog in heat.

"I really need to come Alex, please baby just let me come."

 

It was then that I felt Alex remove his hand, I couldn't help myself as I fucked his mouth hard. The closer I came, the harder I forced myself down his throat. I then grabbed hold of his hair tight, he'd pushed me over the edge and now there was no stopping me until I came.

"Fuck what have you done to me Alex?"

I collapsed back onto the chair spent, I then kept my eyes closed afraid of what I might see.

"Fox look at me..."

I opened my eyes; however, I couldn't stop the tears that ran down my face.

"Fox, oh god I'm so sorry."

I pulled his head close to me and held him tight, he felt so safe and comforting.

"Why are you sorry Alex?"

"I feel like I've forced you into it."

"Alex you never did no such thing."

"So why are you crying Fox?"

"God I don't know, you were amazing and I've never felt like that before."

"Are you sure that's all, is it because I'm a man?"

"God no Alex..."

"Please Fox, we can't work this out if you don't talk to me."

" I treat you know better than Spender did."

"What the fuck are you talking about now?"

"I was brutal, shit I forced myself into your mouth. I did it regardless of whether you wanted it or not."

"Fox it's not the same believe me, hell I can take it you know!"

"That's not the point Alex."

"Yes it is, I'm not some dainty little female Fox. Do you know just how much of a turn on it is, to watch you so desperate and give it all up to me?"

"You mean it?"

"Hell yeah, it actually makes me feel wanted."

"Believe me right now you're wanted Alex, that's why I want you ready for me later. Come on babe let's move it to the bedroom, I think it's time I changed that plug for a larger one."

I had to admit that I'd never seen Alex move so fast, or look so desperate either.

XXXXXXXXXX

I had to admit Fox seemed somewhat laid back, well far more than I'd ever expected him to be. He just seemed afraid that he'd hurt me and I was touched, I actually felt really wanted for once in my life.

Fox came back into the bedroom, he then went into the box searching for something. God he was gorgeous and turned me on so much, he was the first person I'd ever wanted to make happy.

"Alex, lay back down on your stomach babe."

I did as he asked and then waited, I then felt him rubbing my ass and turning me on again. I then felt some sort of relief as he pulled the butt plug out, however it wasn't long before he replaced it with another.

"Breathe Alex as this might hurt a bit, I decided to skip a couple of sizes and just move on."

Fuck I could tell as he started pushing it inside me, shit that was when I felt it hit my prostate.

"Oh fuck..."

Suddenly I felt him slap me hard on my backside, fuck that had hurt as it was still sore.

"No swearing Alex, you accept what I do or use your safe word."

I lay still and tried my hardest to control my breathing, I could do this and had suffered far worse before.

"There you go Alex, you can roll onto your back now as it's all done for now."

As I moved the plug pressed even harder against my prostate, I didn't even know how long I'd cope before I started moaning. Then suddenly I received far more than I expected, his gorgeous mouth had suddenly engulfed my cock to the root.

"Alex as I've never done this, look I'll need you to tell me if you don't like it."

Fuck that, I arched off the bed as my cock wept even more. I knew that having to wear the cock ring was true torture, but god the man's mouth was so talented. Within minutes that talented mouth was suddenly gone once more, I wanted to cry out with the feeling of loss.

"Right Alex I plan to leave this in for bit, for now I just want to talk and get a few things straight."

"Fox please..."

"Alex don't whine as you'll be punished."

"Hell it couldn't be any worse torture than this."

"Don't be so sure of that Alex."

"Whatever."

"Alex I warned you!"

Shit suddenly he had my nipple in between his teeth, he was far from gentle as he sucked and bit it. Maybe one day I'd learn to keep my mouth shut, now my whole body was tender from head to foot.

"Do you still want to push me Alex? You won't get any more warnings, look I only want to talk for a few minutes."

"I'm sorry Fox."

"Good now behave yourself and get in the living room, we have to work out a few things if we want this to work."

"Such as?"

God why did I suddenly felt so sick, was this where he planned to beat me or kick me out.

"You've explained how you ended up here, also about my father amongst other things."

"Yeah and..."

"Alex don't be so hostile, look I'm only trying to be honest here."

"Yeah I know."

"We can't move forward unless we're both honest with each other."

"So what is it that you want to know Fox?"

"I guess that I'm scared too, what if it's just another set up to destroy me?"

"I swear that what I've said is the truth Fox."

Great now I was going to start crying like a big baby, I couldn't stop the tears as they rolled down my cheeks.

"Alex I don't want, or mean to upset you."

"I guess everyone will just see what Spender made me."

"I want to trust you, if this is all true you deserve a life Alex."

"So how do you expect me to prove it Fox?"

"Yeah I've been thinking about that, I was wondering if you had any ideas?"

"I don't know, maybe you could just hypnotise me or something."

"There's an idea, actually there might just be another way."

"Such as."

"Spender..."

"Shit Fox no please... I don't want him anywhere near me."

"I didn't mean that so don't panic, I could see him and pretend that I'm looking for you."

"I don't know how much he'd tell you Fox."

"Well that's one way, I might have another idea too."

"Go on, what is it Fox?"

"See how trusting you are Alex, maybe I might test you and see how you react."

"Great now I feel worried."

"Maybe you should be worried."

"Gee thanks."

"Don't worry about it for now, I'll just think about it during the course of the day."

"How can I not think about any of this?"

"Look I have a few phone calls to make, you can watch some television or something."

"Fox please..."

"What?"

"You plan to leave me hard like this all day, also who are you calling anyway?"

"Yes Alex you will remain like that until I say different, also you will remain quiet while I call Skinner. Hang on, actually I think I’ll go in the kitchen and make the call."

"Why are you calling Skinner?"

"Alex, I said that I need to be able to trust you, but you also have to learn to trust me too."

"I'll try."

"Good, right I'll only be a few minutes."

"Okay Fox."

Now I found myself on the couch with nothing to do, well apart from imagining the worst that is. I knew that Fox was right about the trust issue, it was hard but I loved the man so much and always had. God but did I really trust him, could I trust him with my life?

I knew that I wanted to trust Fox more than anything, also for the trust to be returned too. What if he could never trust me though, could I just bare my soul for the man to destroy?"

All this proved was that we're as bad as each other, trust never came easy to either one of us right throughout life. Then on the other hand, would Fox have saved me just to then kill me.

Hell maybe it was just some sick form of revenge for what I'd done in the past, yet he'd said the same thing to me. The man could be infuriating at times, I guess the joy of him being a psychologist and having an eidetic memory.

Now all I'd achieved was to give myself a headache, also my restrained cock was not helping matters at all. Fine I would give myself to Fox, put myself in his hands and trust him if that's what it took.

I was still sat there thinking when he returned, he then came and sat beside me on the couch. I couldn't read his look no matter what, and in all honesty it worried me a lot.

"Am I always in the dark Alex, especially when it comes to you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I told Skinner that I wanted to see Spender."

"God why Fox?"

"I said that you'd pissed me off and I want revenge, so I wanted to know where you were."

"It will just cause trouble; shit Spender won't like you asking questions about me or the consortium."

"Well it turned out that I didn't have to speak to him after all, it appears that Skinner knows all about you Alex."

"How?"

"Apparently Spender offered your sexual services to Skinner, he made him well aware of your position within the consortium."

"He must have turned Spender down, hell I swear that Skinner's never touched me."

"Yeah well apparently Skinner despised how you were treat, he didn't believe in the way you were treated as just a whore."

"Great so now everyone knows what I am..."

"Was Alex."

"What do you mean by was?"

"According to Spender you were nothing but a problem, also he said all problems have a solution too Alex. You're officially dead, Spender believed that you were in that crate when it left."

Well at least Fox would know I'm telling the truth, now it was up to me to be able to trust him.

XXXXXXXXXX

I knew that I was falling for Alex in a big way, even more now I knew the truth with regards to his past. However part of me wanted to possess him and know everything, also it was the feeling of power as he gave himself to me willingly.

First I was going to have to get him to relax somewhat, which was hard due to his current predicament.

"Alex come back into the bedroom with me, I think it's time for you to please your master don't you!"

"Yes Fox."

I watched as he willingly went into the bedroom, he then just stood there unsure of what I wanted from him. I knew that this was making him feel rather nervous, I guess trust came hard with the past he'd had.

"Alex I just want you to come and lay on the bed with me."

I lay beside Alex and stroked his cheek, I then ran my thumb over his lips before kissing them tenderly.

"You're gorgeous Alex, it's hard to believe the life you've had."

"I'm fine Fox, I survived and that's all that matters."

"Alex you deserve a life and to be happy, I'll make you happy if you let me..."

"No Fox, I don't deserve any better than this."

"Alex at least give me a chance, then you might realize you deserve a normal life and to be loved."

I looked into his gorgeous sexy green eyes, I could tell straightaway that he was struggling not to cry.

"Hey I don't want to upset you, please Alex at least look at me."

"I don't deserve you, shit Fox you're so much better than me."

I silenced him as I kissed him hard, I wanted to possess that mouth once more and make him mine. I put everything that I had into the kiss, I then pushed my tongue deep into the warm opening.

Soon Alex was actually kissing me back, however after a few minutes we were both in need of air. I knew that he was becoming really desperate now, yet the cock ring would prevent him coming until I decided he could.

"I want you to fuck me Alex..."

"Shit are you sure?"

"Yeah I need to feel you deep inside me, I want to know how it feels to have someone do it."

"Shit are you a virgin? Fox I really don't want to hurt you and put you off."

"Yeah I am, but I'm okay so don't worry."

"Fox you don't realize just how desperate I am right now, shit I'm trying to tell you that I'll have no control."

"Okay you have a point, I just don't want you to come yet."

"Fox I need you to be the one in charge, hell you won't be if you let me fuck you!"

"So you're saying that you can't do it?"

"I can't be in control of you Fox, I don't know how to be."

"Shit, hold on I've got an idea that might work for both of us. Alex are you sure that you really want to be punished?"

"Hell yeah, I need you to do it Fox please."

The thought of doing this with him was really getting to me, I'd beat the man before yet this was so different. I had done so much to him in the past, yet here he was now begging me to hurt him.

I knew I'd have to decide soon, yet I just wanted to know how it'd feel to have him buried deep inside me. I grabbed the lube and soon had it open, it wasn't long before I had a large amount on my fingers.

I soon started working them inside my own ass, it wasn't long at all before I had three deep inside.

"Jesus Fox this is torture alone, shit you'll need to let me fuck you soon."

"Alex I've only just started, also I plan to torture you in the worst way possible."

I stretched my ass with my fingers, as soon as that was done I lubed his cock up. The man felt so hot in more ways than one, I could even feel his erection as it pulsed against my hand.

"God Fox I really need to come..."

"Yeah I think that you need to be restrained Alex, that way I can really torture you."

I reached each of his arms in turn and cuffed them to the bed, I then fastened the stretcher bar to his ankles.

"God you look gorgeous Alex, like some fuckin sacrifice on an altar."

"Yeah a sacrifice to you Fox, you're my god and always have been."

"You really do love me don't you!"

"Yeah I wasn't lying, I'd do anything for you Fox."

"Yeah I can see that, look just lay there and behave yourself Alex."

I crouched above his throbbing erection and positioned it, I then soon had it pressing against the tight entrance of my backside. Deep down I was scared it would hurt, at least this way I'd be the one in control and not Alex.

I pushed down bit by bit and it was slow going, fuck then the pain was immense as he was suddenly all the way in. I'd never experienced anything like this in my life, one day I knew I'd want to do it with him in control.

"Jesus Fox you're so fuckin tight, at this rate I'll be coming with the cock ring on."

"Don't you fuckin dare, just give me a minute."

"Fox you don't have to do this you know, just stop if you can't handle it."

"Yeah but I want to do it."

I felt his body suddenly tense below me, yet I would need a minute for the pain to ease. Once I worked up a rhythm it changed, shit all I felt now was extreme pleasure and wanted to come.

Right now I had another reason for not ending it yet, to have Alex under me and so wanton with lust. I grabbed his balls and started squeezing them, Alex nearly knocked me off the bed as he jerked upwards.

"Lay still Alex, hell it's not like you can go anywhere is it!"

"No I can't even fuckin come either."

"Alex I'll have to punish you if you keep swearing."

"I don't fuckin care, you can punish me Fox as long as you let me come first."

"Maybe I'll make that your punishment."

"God no Fox please..."

I decided to ignore him as he moaned beneath me, the feeling of been filled was far more than what I'd expected. I never wanted it to end, yet deep down I knew I was also torturing myself too.

I felt as Alex's cock hit my prostate once more, shit suddenly I came all over his chest as I lost control, it was also the strongest orgasm I'd ever had in my life.

"God I could get used to this feeling, maybe I should just keep you hard all day..."

"Fuck no..."

"I could have you filling my ass whenever I wanted, to feel your cock pulsing deep inside my tight body."

"God Fox, shit please don't do this to me."

"No begging Alex."

I watched as Alex closed his eyes, he was trying so hard to get himself under control and losing. I couldn't help myself as I leant forward, I took his mouth and ravished it with my own. Alex fought the restraints as he lost control, his breathing also started to become much deeper.

"Do you still want to come Alex?"

"God yes."

"Poor baby, maybe I might let you come soon."

I raised my ass up once move and plunged back down, it was amazing having him buried this deep inside me. I felt him press against my prostate again, shit if I stayed in this position I'd soon be hard again.

"Alex lay still or you'll injure yourself."

I reluctantly pulled myself off his throbbing erection. shit I felt the loss immediately.

"Fox no, god you can't do this."

"Wait a minute."

I moved down to his groin and blew on his erection, I could see all the veins as they bulged outwards. I knew that Alex would be past it soon, hell he was most likely already past it.

Well at the end of the day he'd wanted to be punished, I ran

my finger along the crack of his ass and pushed the plug even further in.

"Oh Jesus Christ, oh fuck I can't..."

"You can and will wait Alex, then later I'll also punish you for all the bad language."

"Fox I really don't give a shit about that."

"Oh you will."

I leant over his throbbing erection and took a deep breath, within seconds I'd swallowed him whole.

XXXXXXXXXX

I had there was no limit to that talented mouth of his, the man was torturing me in a way I'd never dreamed of. I'd accept any punishment as long as he let me come, I myself was starting to wonder how much more I could take.

Fox worked up a rhythm, while I was trying so hard not to bruise his gorgeous mouth, I gather after a while Fox realized, suddenly his hands pressed down on my legs holding me still.

"Fox... oh fuck please..."

I wanted to cry as he moved his mouth away, I looked to find him knelt up staring at me.

"Fuck you're such a turn on when you're desperate and beg."

"Please I'll do anything..."

"Alex have you always been this disobedient?"

"Shit no, hell it's just you Fox that does this to me. I swear that no one's ever tortured me like this, and believe me this is fuckin torture with a capital T."

"Look I'm going to remove the cock ring now, there's just one thing..."

"shit now what Fox?"

"You can't come until I have you back inside my mouth."

"Whatever."

"Alex I mean it."

"Okay I understand."

What the fuck was Fox trying to do to me, how the hell was I supposed to stop myself from coming."

"It's coming off now babe."

"So help me god I'll try."

I tried but it was so fuckin hard, then suddenly I felt his warm mouth around my cock once more.

I thrust up to meet his mouth and saw stars, the orgasm was unreal and I literally felt boneless. My head felt like it would explode and then I remembered very little.

When I next opened my eyes it was dark, however I soon realized that my arms and legs were free now. My brain also registered that there was a warm body pressed against me, it felt good knowing that Fox had wanted to stay with me afterwards.

I reached up to see if I still wore the collar he'd given me, as my fingers touched it I felt wanted and owned. The man had taken me to great heights within no time, along with pushing me to the limit too.

Yet here I was knowing I'd do it again, hell I'd let Fox Mulder do anything to me. I rolled over onto my side, I thought that I might feel more comfortable that way.

"Oh fuck..."

"Shit Alex are you okay, tell me what's wrong?"

"Like you don't fuckin know!"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking would I."

"You left the fuckin butt plug in."

"I know, you were totally out of it and I swapped it for a larger one."

"I'm not surprised after what you did to me, shit just what are you planning to shove up my backside anyway?"

"All in good time babe, you best sleep as you'll need it."

"I can't sleep like this Fox, fuck it's making me hard again already."

I wasn't joking either, I could feel my cock throb as it grew in size. Fox moved closer to me, it was then that I felt his hand on my erection.

"Fox what are you doing, I don't think I can cope with the cock ring again."

"Alex I'm not using it, I promise that it'll only be my hand. All I want is for you to be comfortable, then I want you to get some sleep while you can."

"Really, that's all?"

"Yeah, no ulterior motive or anything else."

I relaxed somewhat at his gentle touch, especially as he touched the tip of my cock.

"Jesus Fox."

"Come for me babe."

"How can I refuse, especially when you turn me on so much."

Fox started working up a rhythm on my over sensitive erection, all I could do was moan out loud in pleasure.

"You're gorgeous Alex, you know that we should have done this years ago."

"Yeah of course I agree, shit I'd wanted to do it with you years ago."

"Alex why are you crying? Oh shit I'm so sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Fox."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Tell you what part Fox?"

"It all, your life and your feelings for me."

"Because you'd have never believed me.."

"Maybe, maybe not who knows."

"Alex you could turn a straight man gay, or at least bi sexual."

"I'm nothing special Fox."

"To me you are."

Suddenly his lips were upon mine, then he was licking the tears away as fast as they flowed. Fox had said that I was special to him and I was unsure if he meant it. Then I lost all rational thought as I came, I think it was the idea of him really wanting me.

Fox reached over and grabbed some tissues, he then gently cleaned up my spent cock and stomach.

"Get some sleep babe, then in the morning we can both have a hot shower."

"Sounds good."

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, however now my mind was starting to work overtime yet again. It wasn't too long before I started fidgeting, I was trying my hardest as to not disturb Fox from sleeping. It was then that he put his arm across my chest, fuck soon he was playing with my nipple.

"Alex go to sleep."

"Shit I can't if you keep doing that."

"Sorry I didn't realize I was doing it, why can't you sleep anyway Alex?"

"I was just thinking that's all."

"Yeah I guessed that, so come on out with it."

"You said that I was special... oh just forget it Fox."

"Alex you are special, however my own feelings scare the hell out of me at the moment. I need time and to take one day at a time. Can you please try and accept that Alex, can you do it for me?"

"Yeah I'll try, I'm just scared you won't want me anymore."

"Alex I can't promise anything, I'm not even sure I can give you what you want. That's why we have to do it one day at a time, maybe in time I can accept the sort of relationship you want."

"Yeah okay."

"Don't sound like that Alex, I can be aggressive and pig headed at times and want more. What I'm trying to say is that this is different, I'd always expected a relationship to be founded on equal grounds."

"So you expect both then?"

"I think we've got our wires crossed here Alex, I want one thing and you want another,"

"Who am I to argue, hell you're the psychologist."

"Alex you want to be loved and feel needed, yet you believe that this is the only way you can have that.

I couldn't take Fox analysing me like this, hell my nerves were far too raw right now.

"Okay I'm off to sleep now."

Shit, suddenly Fox grabbed hold of me by the chin. I was then forced to face him as he held me tight.

"Don't you dare turn away from me Alex, you were the one that started this conversation."

"I'm tired now."

"You behave like a spoilt brat at times, it may be cute at times but not all the time. Sometimes I just want a real lover, shit Alex can you understand that."

"Think what you want regarding me Fox, look I really don't give a shit anymore."

"Yes you do though despite what you say, I just don't know if I can do this full time and if I can't it won't work."

"Fine just let me fuckin go then."

It was then that he became possessive and grabbed hold of my wrist, I even cried out in pain as he squeezed it.

"You’re not going anywhere Alex, shit I swear I never meant to grab you that hard. I have plans for you babe, you don't think I've stretched your ass for nothing do you!"

I couldn't help but smile at that, I then felt as Fox pulled me into his arms and held me close.

"Please forgive me Alex, I guess I just want to love you and be loved in return."

Maybe things might just work out after all, I just had to do as Fox asked and give him time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The weeks passed and gradually turned into months, we got on well most of the time and I was reasonably happy with life. To be honest I was surprised Alex coped stuck in the apartment all day, however he was always there waiting for me when I returned home.

The collar only ever got removed when Alex was in the shower, he liked wearing it all the time and I was his master after all. I tried my hardest to hold this relationship together, yet I still had moments where I wanted more.

Sometimes I just wanted a lover and an equal, the only time Alex penetrated me was when I was on top of him. I wanted someone who'd willingly make love to me, just as I'd do to them too.

I'd been on a case out of town for the previous two nights, it always worried me how I'd find Alex when I returned. If I had to be honest with myself, hell part of me expected him to up and leave me one day.

Scully had broken the heel on her shoe, so while she went to get it fixed I decided to do some shopping of my own. I guess out here I felt a lot more relaxed, maybe it was just the fact that no one knew me.

I visited the local sex shop to buy a few more toys, I thought it might get Alex in the mood when I got home. I guess that part of me felt guilty leaving him alone, not that I had a choice in my line of work though.

Over time I'd learnt that I no longer needed the butt plugs, I could fuck him no problem if I applied enough lube first. The first time had been far from perfect, but I had to admit that over time I'd improved a great deal.

It was also different than being with a woman, fuck he was just so tight and I'd wanted more. It turned out to be a huge store with plenty of choice, at least I had the time and could browse at my leisure.

Soon I'd made a rather large selection, I'd perhaps also spent far more than I planned too. Well they do say you only live once, and living was something I planned to do now I had Alex to share it with.

I made my way back to the hotel and collected Scully, we then drove back to Washington D.C. Scully was happy with regards to my relationship with Alex, however I'd had to tell her that it was just a normal relationship that we had. She wouldn't forgive me if she knew the truth, how could I make her understand that it was Alex's choice.

Once in D.C I dropped Scully off at her home, now it was time to drive back to my apartment and Alex. I'd not told Alex what time I'd get home, part of me just wanted to see what he got up to when I was away.

There was also a part of me that expected him to return to his old ways, I knew this was my way of trying to catch him out. I parked my car and grabbed my shopping, then the lift took me to the fourth floor where all was quiet.

I was pleased to find the door locked, at least Alex was remembering to do as I'd told him when I was away. I unlocked the door and let myself in, well it appeared that the main area was rather quiet too.

The kitchen was a total mess, okay an even bigger mess than I made it when I was here. It didn't take me long to find the man in question, it appeared that he was fast asleep in bed. It was also starting to look like he'd being here all the time, well apart from using the kitchen now and again.

"Alex come on wake up."

Within seconds he was kneeling before me on the floor, I'd also noticed that he was still naked apart from the collar. The man was gorgeous and the temptation too much, I grabbed his hair and pulled his head up.

"What have you been doing Alex, please tell me that you haven't been in bed all this time?"

Alex pulled his head down and avoided looking at me, well it looked like my assumptions were right after all.

"Alex please look at me, punishing you can be so hard when I want you so much."

"I want you too Fox."

"Alex sometimes it can be too much, sometimes I'd like to come home to a normal relationship and partner."

"I'm sorry Fox."

"I'm not saying that it's wrong Alex, there just has to be a time and place for everything."

"I don't know what to say Fox."

"Just forget it Alex, I'm just tired and need a decent shower that's all."

"If you say so Fox."

"Alex go and make some coffee, also after I shower I think you need one too."

"Okay, Fox can I just ask you one question?"

"Yeah of course you can."

"Did you miss me at all?"

"What while I was away?"

"Yeah, it's okay though if you didn't."

"Yes I missed you okay, hell I even went and bought us some more toys."

"Really!"

"Yeah so don't plan on sleeping anytime soon."

I left Alex alone to make coffee, I had to admit that the shower felt relaxing and was far better than the one in the motel. My mind thought back to all the toys I'd bought, well I guess that I'd be having some fun soon enough.

Maybe in the end he might change his mind and not want me as a master anymore, I was planning to do so much with him and his body. I was brought out of my daydreams by Alex, he came into the bathroom to tell me he'd made coffee.

"I'm finished here anyway and just need to get dry, then you can have a shower and an enema Alex."

"Please Fox..."

"Believe me Alex you're going to need one."

Great now Alex looked really fed up, however I was sure he'd enjoy himself soon enough.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fox removed the collar and led me to the shower, he then checked the water while I just stood there rather pissed off.

"Right Alex get in the shower, also you can stop sulking like a baby too."

I stepped under the warm water and just waited, I hated this part and he fuckin knew it. An enema was painful and degrading to say the least, not that I had a say in the matter.

"Stand still babe, look I promise that I'll be gentle with you."

"Great now I just sound totally pathetic, I'm not a fuckin baby and can take it."

"Alex lose the attitude or else."

"Or else what? shit you can't make me feel any worse than this!"

Shit suddenly Fox slammed me against the tiles, I then felt him grab hold of my hair tight.

"Move if you fuckin dare, I swear I'll put a bullet in you if you try anything."

My breathing became heavy and I actually felt scared, it's like he was someone else and really pissed off. I stood there and did as he asked, it was then I felt him part my ass cheeks with his hands.

Fuck I tried so hard not to scream as he forced his thumb inside me, he then pulled it out and started inserting the tube. He was also far from gentle as he pushed it deep inside me, next I felt the pressure of the water as it entered my body.

"Look I'm sorry Alex, god you just get me so worked up at times. Just hold on a couple more minutes for me, I promise that it'll soon be over babe."

I found myself turned around so I was facing him, then I felt safe once more as he held me in his arms. I could feel his hand as he stroked up and down my back, I on the other hand just started moaning as the cramp became unbearable.

"Hey it's nearly over babe."

"Oh fuck..."

Suddenly the tube was removed fully out, shit just when I thought the pain couldn't get any worse. I'd hardly bothered eating much while Fox had gone away, at least it was less embarrassing than it could have been.

"There see it wasn't that bad, let me just get you showered and into the bedroom."

"I'm sorry Fox."

"Hey it's okay now Alex, come on time to get out now."

We both went into the bedroom and Fox came over towards me, he then took his time and gently dried my cooling body.

"Sit up Alex and then I can put the collar back on, then you can lay here while I grab my cold coffee."

"I can make you another one Fox if you want?"

"No it'll be fine, just lay on your stomach and wait for me."

"Yeah okay."

I just lay there waiting for him to return, I also had to wonder just what he had planned for me. I didn't have to think about it for too long, within five minutes Fox had returned and was carrying a bag.

"Arms up in position Alex, oh and also your legs too."

I lay there while he cuffed my wrists to the bedframe, he then used the stretcher to make sure my legs were in place too. Suddenly I felt him run something along my ass, it felt so light as it tickled my back and ass.

I was surprised at Fox's idea of torture, it tickled and was irritating more than anything. Shit then suddenly the flogger came down on my bare ass, not just once but many times in succession.

"Fuck... I'm so sorry Fox."

"It's too late now Alex, you have to be punished for what you've done."

"Please Fox... fuck it hurts."

"Yeah that's the point, you wanted me as a master so get used to this."

"Fox was right as I'd asked for this, also he had every right to treat me as he saw fit. I guess that I'd really pissed him off in the shower, also the amount of times I'd swore too. I took my punishment like a man, shit despite my ass felt like it was on fire right now.

"That's it Alex, that parts over with so you can calm down a bit."

"Thank fuck for that."

I realized my mistake a few seconds too late, shit Fox brought his hand down hard on my tender backside. I lay there and tried to bury my face deep into the pillow, I was hoping that way I'd not be tempted to swear again.

"Have you finished Alex?"

I kept my face down in the pillow and nodded, I must look totally pathetic right now.

"Don't nod your head Alex, I asked a question and demand an answer."

"Yes I've finished, I'm also sorry for swearing too."

"Very well, hold on just while I get some cream."

The cool liquid felt really good, Fox took his time rubbing it in and was gentle. Shit suddenly I felt his finger enter my ass, he then pushed it as far as it would go.

"How's that feel babe?"

"Oh god it feels so good."

"Hold on, I just want to see how many I can get inside your sexy ass."

Soon Fox had worked three fingers deep inside me, he also then added his little finger for good measure.

"Well it all went in apart from my thumb, I guess we might as well go all the way Alex."

I felt myself become extremely stretched as he forced his thumb inside, it felt good and was also painful at the same time.

"You're still so tight babe, I'd tear your ass if I forced my hand any deeper."

Then I suddenly felt empty as his fingers disappeared, however it was then I felt him force something else deep inside me. I had to keep breathing deep as the pain became intense, sweat started to bead on my forehead before falling onto the bed below.

"How does that feel babe?"

"Really tight, oh Jesus what the hell's that?"

It felt like something was swelling and growing inside my ass, it felt good but strange not knowing what it was.

XXXXXXXXXX

I watched Alex as he squirmed around on the bed, not that he could go far or hardly even move.

“It’s only a butt plug Alex.”

“Jesus what fuckin size is it? It just feels like it’s getting bigger that’s all.”

“It’s an inflatable plug that’s all, be warned though as it can still inflate a lot more.”

“Seriously Fox.”

“It’s okay as I’ll just be doing it gradually, just lay there for now so that you can adjust to it.”

“Thank god for that.”

“Shit I’ve no lube left and I needed that.”

“Fox I’m sure after this I won’t need any, shit you’ll be able to get a tank up my ass soon!”

"Hey I only need enough room for my hand, possibly part of my arm too."

"Shit..."

"Don't swear Alex as I might make it worse."

"I'm sorry."

"Right I'll just have to pop out and get some, it's only five minutes from here to the pharmacy."

"Hey you can't leave me like this Fox."

"You'll be fine Alex so stop worrying."

I grabbed some clean clothes and re dressed, I then grabbed my car keys and wallet.

"Do I need to use the gag or will you be good?"

"I promise that I'll behave Fox."

"Oh just one more thing before I go."

I grabbed the pump for the butt plug, I couldn't help myself as I pumped it a few more times.

"How's that feel now?"

"Jesus it's tight, please Fox don't do it anymore..."

"Stop being a baby Alex, right for that you'll be gagged now."

I grabbed the ball gag and used it, I also blindfolded him for good measure. Alex lay there on the bed really still now, well that would teach him to moan all the time.

I had to admit that he was a turn on as he moaned, hell he was a turn on no matter what. I slapped his ass and walked out, five minutes later I'd reached my destination.

I decided to grab a few tubes while I was here, it would save time in the future if I stocked up with it. I didn't like the thought of Alex there alone and cuffed, I finally made my way back to my apartment and back to Alex.

I pulled up in my usual spot and sat there, a couple had also just got out of their own car. I sat and watched as they hugged and kissed each other, would myself and Alex ever have that kind of relationship together.

Deep down I knew why I was scared, I'd fallen in love with him but not the way the relationship was heading. Soon I realized that I'd been miles away, before I knew it over twenty minutes had already passed.

I got out of my car and locked it up, I was tired now and decided to use the lift. I'd swear that everything was against me tonight, just to top off everything the lift was out of order. I guess it was good I was fit and could take the stairs, unlike some of the people in this building.

I reached my floor and then bumped into my neighbour, well it looked like I would be delayed yet again. Why was I cursed with neighbours that could talk for ages, well I suppose it was also a blessing that I hardly ever saw them.

"Good evening Mrs Scott, how are you and your husband doing?"

"Fine thank you, it's nice of you to ask. How about you Mr Mulder, are you still busy with that job of yours?"

"Yeah I'm still at the bureau."

"Well at least you're still young and fit, so you should be fine unlike that boss of yours."

"I'm sorry but I don't understand."

"Your boss called a couple of days ago, I don't want to complain but... oh it doesn't matter."

"No please go on, complain about what Mrs Scott?"

"I don't mind what you do in your own apartment, but I'd appreciate it if you told your boss not to smoke in the hallway."

"That wasn't my boss as he doesn't smoke, can you describe the man at all!"

"He was really old and was dressed in a suit and trench coat, smart looking and professional. He stood there and smoked like a chimney though, he then just let himself inside your apartment."

"Do you know how long he was here for, or if there was any shouting at all?"

"Everything was quiet, I'd say he was maybe inside for about ten minutes too."

"Thanks I'll deal with it, also it was nice talking to you again."

Fuck I knew that Spender had been here, he'd also visited my apartment while I was out of town. A time when Alex had been here on his own, now I had to wonder what Alex had really being doing while I was away.

Alex hadn't mentioned anything to me and that was bad, to me it was obvious that he still worked for that diseased cancerous bastard. So Alex had gained my trust, hell he'd even made me fall in love with him too.

I opened my apartment door and went inside, I knew that I'd have to get revenge on Alex and fast. I would have to destroy him before he took me apart, first I just wanted a stiff drink.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was starting to think that Fox had got lost, not that I knew how long he'd been gone but it felt like ages. I'd always felt rather paranoid when blindfolded, I guess I could blame that on past events in my life.

There was also the fact that I was restrained too, I was fine when Fox was here and wanted him to hurry up. I guess that I felt like a sitting duck right now, deep down I knew that anyone could just walk in if Fox forgot to set the alarm.

Suddenly I heard a loud bang and it brought me back to the present, I soon realized that it had been the apartment door slamming shut. I listened and waited, yet after a few minutes I was still here alone.

I could hear some banging coming from the kitchen, it was only a couple of minutes later the bedroom door opened. No one spoke at all, I lay there trying so hard to get my breathing under control.

My biggest fear was that it was someone else, maybe Spender or one of his goons. Fuck then suddenly a hand came down on my backside, I also realized that it was far harder than Fox had ever hit me.

I felt the tears and could barely breathe, I felt terrified at the moment that this would be the end after I found happiness. The hand came down once more even harder, it was then that I heard his voice. At that point I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, well at least I now knew it was Fox.

"Sorry to keep you so long, I'm going to remove the gag so keep the noise down."

I nodded my head and waited, then finally I could speak, however the blindfold remained in place.

"The blindfold stays, however it's time to see how much you really trust me Alex."

"I trust you Fox, hell I swear that I do."

"We'll see, you'll lay there and take whatever I give you."

"Yeah okay, Fox have I done something wrong?"

"Don't question me Alex, you'll remain quiet unless I ask you something."

I nodded my head once more, why did it feel like I'd really hurt him somehow.

"Also there's one other thing Alex, this time you won't have a safe word that you can use. Nod if you understand me, you'll prove that you either trust me or you don't."

I nodded like he'd asked, shit was I really that fuckin stupid and desperate. I'd just agreed to let him do whatever he wanted to me, even if it meant him beating me to death.

"Right no talking Alex, however feel free to scream and moan at any time."

I hated the fuckin blindfold, normally I could tell his mood by just looking at his expression. Suddenly the pressure on my ass wasn't as severe, well apart from the pain as he yanked the butt plug out. Shit he hadn't even deflated the thing first, now I was breathing heavy yet again.

It felt like I couldn't breathe as I gulped for air, however the next minute his mouth was over mine. First my ass, now my lip hurt from the teeth marks he'd left in it. I wanted to ask him once more what I'd done, yet I had a feeling the pain would be far worse if I did.

"You're a gorgeous man Alex and use it to your advantage, you're also a complete fuckin bastard too."

Great so he was definitely pissed about something, I just didn't know what it was though.

"Alex I have to remove all the restraints, it's the only way that you can prove you trust me. If I keep you restrained you can't refuse, I want you to accept what I do while having the freedom to end it."

I lay there as he released my wrists and ankles, I then waited to see what would come next.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom, you can have a few minutes break before I start."

 I knew that I wasn't supposed to move, however I couldn't help moving the blindfold for a few seconds. I'd only just replaced it when Fox returned, fuck I'd noticed the bottle of vodka that was near the bed.

I knew that it was a bad combination and that I should leave, Fox pissed off and drinking would have a bad outcome guaranteed.

"Well Alex are you ready to get started, I think it's time I see how far you're willing to go."

"Fox..."

"Don't you fuckin dare talk to me Alex, I gave you everything including my trust along with my heart."

Shit had Fox just admitted that he loved me, shit why now when it might all end tonight. Suddenly I felt him near me, then his hands were upon my legs and pushing them apart.

Fox then applied some lube to my ass, then I felt it as he inserted a finger inside me. He was far from gentle as he moved it around, I couldn't help but jump as his nail scraped my tender flesh.

"Behave Alex or it'll get far worse."

Suddenly he had two more fingers deep inside me, Fox worked them out before adding another one.

"How's it feel to be fucked over Alex?"

"Fox please tell me what I've done..."

"Shut the fuck up."

Shit there was no way I could shut up as I screamed out, Fox had literally forced his entire fist inside me and then opened it out. I sobbed like a baby as I suffered the humiliation and the pain, I'd never seen Fox like this in all the years I'd known him.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was filled with so much rage that centred on Alex Krycek, part of me hated him and wanted to hurt him more than anything. Shit then there was the other part of me, the part that had stupidly been used and had fallen in love.

I looked down at the man before me, I also looked at my arm and saw where it ended, my fist was buried deep within him and yet it still wasn't enough, I wanted him to feel the pain I felt right now.

"Scream for me you fuckin bastard."

"Fox..."

"I said fuckin scream."

With that I shoved my fist even further inside his body, this time he did scream for me.

"That's it Alex, come on you can do far better than that and I will prove it."

I shoved my arm further until he was screaming in agony, I'd noticed that my wrist had also disappeared too.

"I wonder how much of my arm will fit, funny I notice that all of this still turns you on too."

I watched as his breathing became really heavy, also I noticed the tears and how he was full on sobbing now. I suddenly pulled my hand fully out, it was then when I noticed the blood that was there.

"Do you really trust me Alex?"

"Yes I trust you."

"Why Alex, I could kill you right now if I chose?"

"Is that what you want Fox?"

"I don't know anymore what I want, well apart from the pain to go away."

I took a couple more swigs of the strong vodka and my head swam, all I wanted to do was clean the blood from my hands.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, if you trust me stay where you are Alex."

I washed up and took a piss, I then grabbed a clean towel and returned to the bedroom. I cleaned Alex up with the white towel, well at least there wasn't that much blood after all. I poured some of the vodka on his ass, he jumped up and then started moaning at me.

"Fuck, what the fuck are you doing Fox?"

"Just making sure you don't get infected."

"Well it does fuckin sting."

"Alex shut up and roll on your back."

"Why?"

"I see the trust didn't last long Alex!"

Without even answering Alex rolled over, he then just lay there and remained alert. I bent over him and removed the blindfold so I could see his suffering, he had to blink a few times before he could focus on me.

"You're sick Alex, you'll take all this shit and won't even fight like a real man."

"Fuck you."

I couldn't help myself as I backhanded him, I then grabbed him roughly by the jaw and forced his mouth open. It felt good to see the fear that was in his eyes, however all I did was pour some vodka into his open mouth.

"Why don't you chill out a bit Alex."

I watched as he coughed and spluttered, finally he lay somewhat still once more.

"You bastard, I love you Fox and don't understand why."

"Why what?"

"You claim you love me yet do this."

"Maybe it's all you deserve Alex, shit you don't even fuckin know what love is."

I then positioned myself over his erection and pushed down, I then remained there until I felt his cock go all the way in. I took it slow as I never wanted the feeling to end, yet Alex had never been man enough to fuck me himself.

I'd always had to be the one in control and I'd had enough of this bullshit, I worked up a steady rhythm knowing this would be the last time, I couldn't handle someone who couldn't see me as his equal.

"Fuck you feel so good Alex."

I watched as his gorgeous green eyes glared up at me, well I was sure that I could soon change that. Yet even in sheer lust the anger re surfaced, I'd truly thought that he loved me and wanted me.

"Why the fuck did you lie to me Alex?"

"I never lied, shit please just tell me what I did Fox..."

I punched him hard in the jaw, as for myself I knew I would come very soon. I grabbed him by the throat and squeezed, I could even see his eyes start to roll in his head from lack of oxygen.

"Let's see where I shall start, how about you telling me why Spender was here in my apartment with you?"

"Shit when, please Fox I can hardly breathe."

"Don't you fuckin dare play me for an idiot Alex."

"Shit you mean when you were away!"

"Yeah and don't fuckin lie to me either."

"Oh god it's not what you think Fox."

"Well fuckin answer me then you bastard, that or I'll kill you right here and now."

"I swear that I never let him in."

"So how the fuck did he get inside then, I paid for an expensive alarm system Alex?"

"There was a parcel, shit I forgot to lock the door."

"So where were you Alex while he was here?"

My hand pressed a little harder on his tender throat, before I knew it I came all over his stomach and forgot what I'd asked him. I was still feeling high as Alex spoke, well at least he'd remembered the question.

"I was in the bedroom when I heard the door open, I looked through a small gap to see if it was you. I saw Spender and watched him put a bug under your desk, I'm sorry but I was too scared to confront him."

"Why would Spender come here and do it himself?"

"I swear that I don't know Fox!"

"So where's the bug now?"

"It's in the bin where I put it, please Fox go and look if you don't believe me. I swear that Spender never even knew I was here, oh shit is that what all of this is about?"

I jumped up off the bed and went to look in the bin, there at the bottom was the smashed-up bug. Also when I looked on my desk I noticed the parcel he'd mentioned, it appeared that he was telling the truth after all.

I suddenly felt really sick, just what the fuck was I becoming myself if I could do that to him. Well now I knew I was left with only one choice no matter how much I loved him. It was time to accept that this wasn't what I wanted, also it was time to let him go.

XXXXXXXXXX

All I could do was lay there as Fox stormed off, the next thing I heard was the bathroom door closing. I started crying and could no longer control the tears, I'd told the truth so what more could I do.

However when he finally returned I felt so nervous, he came over towards the bed and stared at me intensely. I couldn't tell if he was pissed off or upset, either way I had a feeling it would be bad for me.

"Fox please talk to me."

"I just need some time to think so shut up."

"Please let me help you, I told you the truth Fox."

Shit suddenly he was on me once more, I could see the raw emotion and conflict within him as he grabbed my throat once more.

"I told you to shut the fuck up, see look what you make me do Alex."

"I thought that you wanted to be with me, also I thought we'd sorted everything out too?"

"I want you out of here now Alex."

"What? shit please you don't mean that Fox!"

Suddenly he got up and moved away from me, I felt so alone as my life was nothing without him.

"I'll do anything Fox, please don't make me leave you!"

"It won't work Alex."

"Please Fox at least..."

Shit it was at that moment that his fist connected with my nose, now there was even more blood all over the bed sheets.

"Shit why couldn't you have just left Alex, here let me take a look at it for you."

"Just leave it Fox, hell it's only me after all."

"Alex it could be broken, just let me look or else."

I'd heard the threat and lay there as he felt my painful nose, it hurt like hell but could have been far worse.

"Well on the good side I don't think it's broken."

"I'll be okay and have suffered worse, look Fox we really need to talk about all of this. I need you to tell me what I did to piss you off this much?"

"Everything Alex, none of this is me or who I am. I want someone to physically love me, not someone who can't show me or treat me as his equal."

"I thought you accepted me for who I am?"

"To a certain extent, but this is wrong and look what the end result is."

"What nothing happened, you never did anything wrong Fox."

"This is my point Alex, you need to deal with your own demons first and stand up for yourself. You lay there and let me abuse you in the worst way possible, so are you telling me that's not wrong?"

"I wasn't expecting you to be that rough, but hell I'll live Fox."

"Yeah and then what happens one day when I go too far? I'll be the one left alone and having to live with it, shit Alex the guilt alone would eat me alive."

"So it's me that brings out the bad in you Fox, that you just want to physically hurt me?"

"Alex it's hard to explain, look I've told you that I want a lover and an equal partner. I want to be able to hold you without having to restrain you, for you to look at me and see something other than your master. Shit someone who wants to be in control at times, to willingly make love to me."

"So you expect me to change who I am, how when I've been this way for my entire life? You claim that you love me, yet how can you when you expect me to change?"

"Alex it works two ways, however there are limits to how far I'll go as that's just abuse."

"Yeah sorry, I guess I forgot just who you are!"

"What's that supposed to mean Alex?"

"A federal fuckin agent, so righteous and perfect as far as you're concerned."

"I don't think like that at all, I'll admit that I've had faults like everyone else."

"Yeah too damn right, you had no problem beating on me in the past."

"That was different, hell you asked for that Alex."

"Yeah and I'm asking for this too, yet to you that's different somehow?"

"Of course it's fuckin different, shit I think you need some serious help Alex."

"How Fox, tell me why you think that this is different from before..."

"Because I fuckin hated you and it was easy to hit you back then, shit I hated you with a passion Alex."

"So what are you saying, that you don't hate me anymore?"

"No Alex I don't hate you like that anymore, I love you and that's why it's wrong."

"Fox it's who I am."

"Yeah and that's why I have to let you go, I can't give you what you want and need Alex."

"How about if I try to change?"

"It won't work."

"So you won't even give us a chance Fox!"

"No because like you said yourself Alex, shit it's who you are."

"Fuck you Mulder, you've destroyed me far worse than anyone else ever did."

"Alex please don’t hate me, hell I'm letting you go because I love you."

"Yeah right, well tough luck because I really hate you now."

"Look I'll give you some of my clothes, I'll also give you an hour to sort yourself out."

"Gee generous or what?"

"I'll get them clothes for you."

I sat there as he started opening up the draws, soon he threw a tee shirt and some jeans upon the bed.

"Do I get a jacket then?"

"Hold on..."

"So you really love me Fox, yet you'll kick me out where Spender might find me. Shit Fox I don't even have a car, or a gun for that matter."

"Look Alex I'll give you my spare gun, however I can't help with regards to a car."

"Maybe I should just use the fuckin gun on myself, that way this shitty life would be over for good."

"Alex I'll give you some money so you can stay safe at a motel or something, that should at least sort you out for a week or so."

"You really don't give a shit if I top myself do you?"

"Alex please don't talk like that."

"Forget it as I don't want or need your sympathy Mulder."

Fox just turned around and walked out, shit I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. This was what Spender and Nikolay had made me, someone who was fucked up and would never have a normal relationship.

I looked around the room one last time, I then went to remove the collar from my neck, only Fox had ever removed it up until now or replaced it. I looked down at the tag that was attached to it, this was the first time I'd ever read the inscription that he' had put on it.

I went in the bathroom to wash my face and clean up, I then dressed and prepared to leave for good. First on the way out I grabbed the collar and removed the tag, that was the only reminder that I'd have left other than my memories.

Well it was now time to go out there and say goodbye, I knew this would be hard but I had to see him before I left. I found Fox sat there on the couch, I also noticed that he was crying despite it was what he wanted.

"Fox I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I can stay if you want..."

"No goodbye Alex, look just go now as it'll be easier that way."

He put his head back and closed his eyes, I knew that it was his way of saying goodbye and that it was over. I grabbed the jacket he'd gave me and put it on, I then slowly walked out and closed the door behind me.

I had no idea where I'd go or what I'd do, I did notice that he'd put two hundred dollars in one of the pockets. Well I guess I should go and find a room for the night, however that soon changed when I noticed a bar open.

It was warm inside and served really strong vodka, ha what more could a man want in life. Well apart from what he couldn't have, also the one thing I'd never have again.

I started knocking back the vodka, it warmed me up but that was about it. Now I sat here feeling so cold and alone, drinking while depressed really wasn't a good idea for so many reasons.

After a few more drinks I moved, I knew the place would be closing soon anyway and I'd get kicked out. Fuck the motel and fuck everything, I knew deep down that I had no reason to live anymore.

The depression was becoming worse now after the vodka, I 'd gone from having everything to nothing once more. I loved Fox so much and didn't want to live without him, yet I was so fucked up and a complete waste of space.

I soon found a park bench, well I guessed that it was better than nothing for the night. I had nothing so what was there to live for, I know longer cared if Spender found me and put a bullet in me.

I finally accepted that my life was over one way or another, my fingers played with the tag from the collar once more as I pulled it from my pocket. Alex property of Fox Mulder now and always, the pain as I cried was now beyond unbearable.

XXXXXXXXXX

Finders Keepers

Part Two

I drove towards the docks to see my new informant; the email had been discreet and just told me to be here at a set time. I finally found a safe place to park my car, however before I got out I checked my gun.

After five minutes I saw someone walking towards me, I squinted in the bright sunlight to make sure what I was really seeing. Shit my informant was no other than Alex Krycek, the one man I thought I'd never see again.

All old memories suddenly re surfaced regarding the man, he'd always made me feel so conflicted about my own life and feelings. Part of me wanted to get back in my car and turn around, yet at the end of the day I'm supposed to be a federal agent.

"Freeze Krycek, I want your hands where I can see them right now."

"Well look who it is, how's it going Foxy?"

"Shut the fuck up Krycek right now, I want you against the car and then spread em."

"Hey you don't have to be so pushy, believe me I'd spread them for you any day lover."

"Just do as I said Krycek, believe me I'm in no mood to deal with you right now."

"Someone's feeling rather touchy today."

"Shut the fuck up."

I walked right up to him as he assumed the position, shit then I had to run my hands down his lean fit body. Fuck now my own body was about to become my worst enemy, Alex had always done that to me when I touched him.

I was trying to keep my breathing under control as I became turned on, I also noticed that I wasn't the only one, I ran my hands once more over his tempting body, I also couldn't help but feel how hard he was right now.

"What no weapons today? shit you must be losing it Krycek."

"Hey I only need one loaded weapon when it comes to you Foxy."

"Don't fuckin call me that, you lost that right a long time ago."

I pulled out the cuffs and locked them in place, Alex just stood there glaring at me angrily.

"Shit do you really need to cuff me."

"Yeah I do, come on just get in the fuckin car without all the backchat."

I made sure Alex got in before slamming the door shut, I then stood there trying to compose myself. I knew that it would be hard if I didn't, I only ever lost control like this with him and it gave Alex an advantage over me.

I stood there breathing deeply and thought about some of my cases, all I wanted was something to get my mind of him and my erection to go down.

"Hey Fox are you getting in the car or what?"

How the fuck was I supposed to control myself around this man, shit even his voice was sexy and went straight to my groin. I just had to remember exactly who I was dealing with, this was Krycek and not the Alex I loved so much.

It took some doing but finally I got myself under reasonable control, I then slid into the driver's seat and prepared to leave.

"Shit I thought you were going to leave me sat here all day, hell it wouldn't be the first time would it Foxy!"

"Krycek do you ever shut the fuck up?"

"You can call me Alex you know, it is my name after all..."

I couldn't help but watch his gorgeous mouth as he spoke, fuck deep down I knew that I'd have to have him one more time. Fuck this I couldn't help myself as I leaned over towards him, I also noticed him look warily at me too.

"Fox what are you doing..."

I silenced the man as I kissed him brutally, I then wanted to consume him as I forced my tongue deep inside is warm mouth. I kept it up and never wanted it to end, however soon I was in great need of air and had no choice but to let go.

"You're fuckin gorgeous Alex."

"Let me go Fox and I'll give you a blow job right here, hell I'll also make it the best you've ever had."

"You arrogant fuckin cock tease, you think a blow job's all it would take to let you go?"

"Fine you tell me then what it would take, I might be willing to oblige as it's you Foxy."

"You're so full of yourself Alex, what makes you think I'd want anything from you."

"Because I know you Fox, shit I can see it written all over your face."

"Okay I'll tell you what then, how about I be in charge for the next few hours. Think of it as a reminder of what once was, also that never will happen again between us after this."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Look you behave and do everything that I tell you, then afterwards I will consider letting you go."

"Shit you'll only consider it?"

"Well it will depend on your behaviour and performance Alex."

I watched as he swallowed and then frowned, I knew Alex would crack as my ownership had meant so much to him.

"Fine but at least tell me what to expect."

"All in good time, when we get to my place you'll find out exactly what I want from you. I only want one thing from you until we get there, you'll behave or I'll drive to the Hoover instead."

"Will you at least remove the cuffs?"

"Do you really think I'm that stupid, shit you'd be long gone."

"Hey you can't fault me for trying...

"Well they'll remain on until I decide otherwise, be warned that I've no intention of going easy on you though."

"Yeah I get the point Mulder, I don't have a choice and I know it."

"Good even though you seem a little touchy over it, I see it's back to Mulder now."

"Shut up, I already said I know I've no choice but to do this."

"No you won't get a say at all Alex, you've fucked me over way too many times in life."

We drove the rest of the way to my apartment in silence, now all I had to do was get him inside.

"Get out Alex and behave yourself, that or I'll but a bullet in that pretty head of yours."

"Yeah I get the fuckin point."

"Alex knock off the clever attitude and move yourself."

It was the middle of the day and the place was quiet, once inside my apartment I headed for the alarm. The first thing I did was change the code and reset it, at least I'd know if Alex tried escaping from me.

"Try opening the door and the alarm will go off, believe me there won't be any second chances today either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Try it and you'll suffer, I'll beat you until you wished you'd never been born."

"You don't pull any punches do you Fox!"

"I'm going to remove the cuffs, then I want you to strip as I have plans for you Alex."

I stood and watched as he slowly revealed his gorgeous body, the body that I wanted to fuck more than anything else. Soon he was stood in front of me and was totally naked, I noticed that he now just stood there with his head facing the floor.

"Shower first Alex, hell I don't know where you've been do I?"

"Fox I'm clean, hell there was no one else after you."

"Well so that makes you clean in that respect, however I was thinking more along the lines of an enema."

"Please Fox..."

"you've never liked them have you Alex?"

"Please, look I swear that I don't need one Fox."

"Maybe I just want to give you one for the hell of it, to embarrass you and reduce you to nothing. Just remember I'm the one in charge, you on the other hand are nothing but scum Alex."

"Whatever, can we just get it over with then?"

"Yeah move then, get in the bathroom now."

I led Alex into the bathroom and sat him on the toilet lid, I then went and prepared the shower and enema.

"Right get into the shower now."

Once Alex was inside I grabbed hold of his wrist, I soon had him fastened to the shower attachment by his wrist. I knew that should hold him for a while, in the past Alex had always protested when it came to this part.

"Wait there Alex."

"Fox where the hell are you going?"

"There's something I need to sort out in the bedroom first."

"Shit don't be long."

"Shut up Alex, look moan and I'll make this even worse for you."

"Yeah I seriously doubt that."

"Who knows I might slip when I insert the enema tube."

"Fox..."

"Actually I have something that might make it more pleasurable for you, I'll be back in a minute."

Alex muttered something too quiet for me to hear, not that it mattered to me as I turned and left him alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

I stood there cuffed to the shower unable to go anywhere, all I could do now was wait for Fox to return. I hated having a fuckin enema and he knew it, I'd swear that he got off on my discomfort and embarrassment.

When he finally returned he started taking the shower apart, now I was wondering if Fox had totally lost the plot.

"Fox what the fuck are you doing?"

"Just changing the head on the shower, I thought you might prefer this one and it only takes a minute."

I just stood there watching as Fox worked, however I wasn't expecting the cock shaped shower attachment that appeared.

"When the hell did you buy that?"

"A few weeks ago, it actually feels really good too Alex."

"Well it looks interesting."

"This way I get to fuck you with it, also it will clean you at the same time."

"You said it's good, does that mean you've actually tried it Fox?"

"Yeah of course I have, anyway it's time you did less talking."

Fox soon started working it deep inside my ass, I had to admit that it felt strange at first.

"Do you like that Alex?"

"Fuck yes!"

"Yeah I notice that you've got one hell of an erection there, hold on a minute."

Shit I couldn't believe it when Fox went to grab something, surely he wouldn't use the cock ring on me.

"Fox please let me come..."

"No begging Alex, for that you'll wait even longer."

"Fuckin great."

Shit Fox slapped my ass hard, he then fitted the cock ring despite all of my protests.

"You will behave Alex, that or I won't let you come at all. After the shower you can have another lesson regarding your behaviour and foul mouth, also about who's in charge."

"Fuck like I could ever forget that."

Fuck Fox suddenly pushed the shower attachment even further up my backside, the bastard then went and grabbed my balls tight.

"I plan to take my time with you Alex, don't worry I'll make it good if you behave yourself."

"This is fuckin torture."

"Alex this is only the beginning."

The bastard kept it up for a good ten minutes, I felt like crying in frustration with the need to come. Finally Fox pulled it out, he then dismantled it and attached the regular shower head. I felt the loss straight away and had an empty feeling, I had all on to control my breathing once more.

It was like Deja vu as Fox grabbed me and slammed me back against the tiles, however within seconds his mouth was attached to one of my nipples. Fox was far from gentle as he bit me hard, shit and then my cock started to throb even more.

"Jesus Fox..."

"Do you like that Alex?"

"Fuck you know that I do."

"God I want to kiss you Alex, leave you a quivering mess and falling apart."

"Shit Fox open your eyes, I'm already there and falling apart."

Fox wasted no time at all as his mouth came down upon my own, I then felt him push his tongue deep inside and I was gone. I felt overwhelmed as his hand returned to my cock.

"You're so fuckin sexy Alex, I'd stay here all day if the water wasn't getting cold now."

"Fox please, hell you can't just stop now."

"Oh believe me I can, it's time I got you washed and into bed."

Shit Fox even managed to make washing me feel sexual, his touch was so sensual as he washed the full length of my body and then my hair.

"Behave Alex while I uncuff you from the shower, you'll get dried without any trouble or smart-ass comments."

"Yeah I get the point."

"Good, I'm glad that you're finally learning."

I got out of the shower and had to stand there as Fox dried me, the bastard then kissed the tip of my over sensitive erection.

"Alex go to the bedroom and lay on the bed."

"Whatever..."

"Alex make sure you lay on your stomach, you will be receiving your punishment before anything else.

I did as Fox asked and waited on the bed, the pressure on my erection was making things far harder for me to lay still.

Fox walked into the bedroom and then pulled out a whip, well I knew how I'd receive my punishment and just how much it would hurt.

"Five Alex for disobedience and swearing, also make sure you count them off as you receive each one."

Shit the first one was hard and cut into my ass, yet I was too afraid to even move.

"One Fox."

I'd swear that the second one caught one of my balls, however I knew that screaming wasn't an option right now.

"Two Fox."

The third one came down even harder, yet my cock throbbed even more from all the attention.

"Alex are you still with me?"

"Yeah sorry, three Fox."

After the third one I'd moved slightly, the friction on my cock was making it extremely hard to think at all. I tried to remain still for the fourth, however it was a natural reaction to move slightly.

"Four Fox."

"Just one more Alex, hey you're doing really well and it's nearly over with."

I was glad after he'd struck me for the fifth time, that time I'd moved worse than before.

"Five Fox."

Fuck I did scream out as the sixth one came down even harder, I'd taken the full brunt of that one as I hadn't expected it,

"You said five Fox."

"That one was for moving, also don't ever question me or I'll start all over again."

"Sorry Fox."

Suddenly Fox was licking all over the red-hot flesh, he made sure his tongue never missed a single mark either. However I did jump when he moved, suddenly he sucked my balls deep into his mouth one by one.

XXXXXXXXXX

The man tasted as good as he looked, believe me I'd swallow him whole if I could. His moans always turned me on and went straight to my groin, shit I knew I'd have to fuck him soon for my own sanity.

"Lay there while I get some cream."

"Fox I'm fine."

"What did I say about questioning me Alex, do you want me to slap you again?"

"No, I'm sorry Fox."

"Just remember that I can always turn you in."

"Yeah I know, and I really am sorry."

"Good, right let's get some cream on that backside."

I applied a large amount to my fingers, I then took great pleasure as I applied it to his backside.

"How's that feel Alex?"

"Shit it feels fuckin good."

I then grabbed his collar that I still owned and reattached it, it was time that Alex learnt his place.

"You're mine Alex, god help you if you ever piss me off again."

I applied even more cream, soon I started working my fingers into his tight hole and stretched him ready for me.

"Shit Fox I need to feel your cock inside me now."

"No chance Alex, this is a punishment and a lesson on how to behave."

"Jesus, please Fox I'll do anything..."

"Alex stop the fucking whining."

I'd teach him what would happen if he whined, this was my game and I'd drag it out for as long as I wanted. I grabbed a large butt plug and plastered it with the lube, I then worked on pushing the large object inside his tight ass.

"Please Fox don't do this."

"Alex shut the fuck up and breathe, well unless you want this to hurt?"

I allowed him some time to get his breathing somewhat under control, I then rammed the plug in as far as it would go.

"Holy fuck..."

"No swearing Alex. Oh this time I'm going to use a strap too, then that way you won't be able to force it out."

I checked the plug once more before tightening the strap, soon I had Alex fully restrained and laid in front of me. I also checked that the cock ring was still in place too, I couldn't help but notice how hard Alex now was.

"Fox I'll start shouting, ha then that way you'll have to let me come."

"How old are you Alex!"

"Fuck you..."

The last thing I wanted was for him to start screaming, my neighbours had questioned the noise many times in the past and it got harder to explain.

I grabbed the ball gag and held it up in front of him, I saw the look of anger that flashed in his eyes. I was gentle as I knelt down and stroked his cheek, straight away Alex tried to move his head away from me.

"Open your mouth Alex."

"No fuckin chance, hell you know that I hate that thing."

"Yeah that's the general idea Alex, also it shuts you the fuck up."

Alex defiantly turned his head away from me, I knew that he was really starting to try my patience too. I grabbed Alex by the hair and forced his head right back, I then bit his neck hard.

"Oh fuck..."

The minute Alex swore at me I pushed the gag in fast, before he had chance to react I fastened the strap tight.

"Don't try me Alex, for that you can lay there while I go and take a shower."

Alex began to moan and it just came out muffled, however in all honesty it actually pleased me. I turned the shower on and then stepped inside, hell the water felt so warm and relaxing on my aching muscles.

I put my head back and felt the warm spray upon my face, I planned to take my time and make Alex suffer after his act of defiance. I made sure I fully washed myself before I decided to get out, maybe I'd even have a shave and brush my teeth too.

I had one hell of an erection myself, however right now I refused to touch myself and jerk off. I had plans for this evening, one of those plans was to fuck Alex senseless.

I finally finished both my shave and teeth, I then even cleaned the shower after myself too. I returned to the bedroom with a towel around my waist, straight away I noticed the cold glare I received from the man on the bed.

"Lose the look Alex, shit all you do is turn me on even more with that sulky face."

I lay on the bed beside him and remove my towel, once done I kissed his cheek before removing the gag. It was fine to use while I was out of the room however now I wanted to hear him moan and scream as I fucked him hard.

"I think it's time I fucked you Alex, or maybe I should go and grab a drink first?"

"Fox please..."

"Be good Alex and I might let you come, however I will be fucking that tight ass of yours first

"Get a move on then Fox, shit I'm dying here."

"Don't be so melodramatic Alex."

I moved down the bed towards his ass and removed the strap, I then couldn't resist pushing the plug a bit further into his tight backside.

"Oh Jesus..."

"Do you want more Alex?"

"God yes!"

I wiggled the plug around before fully pulling it out, I then soon had it replaced with three of my fingers Well I had to admit that he felt so good, he also felt like he was ready to have my cock inside his tight body.

I pulled his hips up and grabbed the nearest pillow, within seconds I had the desperate man in position. I now placed myself above his backside, I soon was ready myself and wanted to be inside him.

I placed myself over his gorgeous sexy body, I then nudged my cock against his tight hole.

"Are you ready for me Alex, ready for me to force myself inside your tight body and fuck you hard?"

"God yes just fuck me hard."

"Are you sure..."

"Fox can you stop being a complete bastard."

I took hold of his hips tight, I knew that Alex would be sporting a few bruises come tomorrow morning. Soon I leant forward and sank my teeth into his tender shoulder, Alex cried out at the sudden unexpected pain I'd caused.

While he was busy moaning I entered his tight ass with some force, I also made sure I forced it as deep as I possibly could. I was in my element and it felt like heaven, it also felt good knowing Alex couldn't come until I said so.

XXXXXXXXXX

My entire body felt on fire as all my nerve ends tingled with need and desire, I didn't want this to end anytime soon yet my body was also desperate for release too. My over sensitized erection rubbed against the mattress, yet I had a feeling Fox wouldn't let me come anytime soon.

"Fox..."

"Are you desperate yet babe?"

"Shit Fox, you know I am and that I need to come."

"You've no chance so stop whining."

"Fuck you Fox..."

Shit I felt as his teeth sank into my other shoulder, I couldn't help myself as I cried out. This was what I craved and had always wanted, Fox as my master and in total control. He'd originally kicked me out because of what I'd made him do, yet I realized I loved the man no matter what.

I felt as Fox grabbed my hips with brutal force, he only needed a few more thrusts before he came deep inside my ass. I'd heard him moan and shout out in pleasure, next thing he just collapsed on top of me.

"Fox please, shit I'm in hell here and are desperate."

"I guess that I should let you come, otherwise neither of us will get any sleep tonight."

I felt as his weight suddenly disappeared from my body, then Fox rolled me onto my back and deep throated me. I nearly jumped up off the bed as I felt his warm mouth, my cock was already leaking and desperate for release.

"Oh fuck... Jesus Fox this is torture!"

"I'll remove the cock ring Alex, then I want you to come for me babe."

"Anytime lover."

I felt as he started to remove the cock ring that I'd come to hate, I couldn't help myself as I started to lose all control now. The minute he had covered my cock with that gorgeous mouth, well let's say it was just maximum overload as my body gave in.

Fox went to the bathroom and soon returned with a warm cloth, he then cleaned my body that now ached beyond belief.

"Shit I think I might have bit you too hard, by morning that's going to bruise really bad!"

"I'm fine lover, you worry far too much Fox."

"Hey only because I love you Alex, I want it to be pleasure not torture. Anyway come on we need to get some sleep, it's back to reality for another month."

"I'm so glad that I came back that night Fox."

"Hey so am I Alex, maybe you getting drunk was good and gave you courage."

"No I was just suicidal and had nothing to live for, it was a risk I was willing to take."

"Well Alex if you hadn't come back we wouldn't be here now, if I have to play this game once a month so be it."

I begged Fox that night for another chance, even though he would only do it on his terms I'd accepted. We would live like a normal couple, have a normal loving relationship as it should be. Then once a month Fox would become my master for a few hours, I'd sulked and moaned at times but Fox had been a good teacher and lover.

I lay here realizing that things had really changed between us, with his help I'd survived a normal relationship. I was becoming harder every month to pretend that he was my master, Fox Mulder had become my lover and equal in life.

"Fox I don't want to do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"This every month..."

"What you want us to split up and end it!"

"Hell no, I just want to do something romantic next month for a change."

"Shit are you feeling alright Alex?"

"Look you found me Fox and I'm yours no matter what, well that's if you want me..."

"Shit of course I want you Alex, I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in life."

"I just want us to be equals, I'm not saying that I don't want to be kinky or have rough sex anymore."

"Hell sex is amazing with you Alex no matter how we do it."

"What you still really want me? hell even as your equal Fox!"

"You know that old saying, finders keepers. Well that's how I feel about you Alex, I found you and have no intention of ever letting you go again."

"You mean that?"

"Alex I always wanted you as an equal right from the start, I also want you to be proud to have me as your lover and equal."

"God I love you so much Fox."

"Yeah well I love you too babe, come on we need to get some sleep as it's getting rather late now."

I fell asleep knowing that I was the happiest man alive, it had taken a while but we'd got there in the end. Fox had saved me and taught me how to love myself, he'd also taught me to love him as a lover too and not just as a master.

Fox had freed me of the torturous owned past that I'd thought was normal, I now have a happy life and an amazing lover.

The End

Finders Keepers

By CarolelaineD

03/12/16

 

 

 


End file.
